Betrayed By Those Green Eyes
by I-AM-WHO-I-AM-2002
Summary: Solo hay una sola persona que tiene el poder para Liberar a Maléfica del espejo. Pero ella jamas lo haría. A menos que Ella sea engañada. Mal sera Engañada por esos ojos verdes I AM WHO I AM N/A:Antes de leer la historia debe haber leído 'Descendientes 2:Los secuaces'
1. Chapter 1

**Pov Ben**

 _Ahí estaba ella._

 _Otra vez esa chica del cabello morado._

 _Entraba al castillo y corrí detrás de ella._

 _Ella se acercaba lentamente al espejo que aún se hallaba en la pared._

 _Unos susurros salían de él._

 _Me acerque más y Jale a la linda chica suavemente._

 _Sus hermosos ojos verdes ya no brillaban como antes._

 _Tenía la mirada perdida ya la oscuridad no le permitía sonreír como antes._

 _Levante la mirada y vi a la persona que habitaba en el espejo._

 _Los ojos verdes de su madre resplandecían como nunca antes._

-Hey Ben ¿estás bien?-Pregunto mi novia sacándome de mi transe.

-Sí, No te preocupes solo pensaba-Dije mintiéndole

-Okay -Dijo la pelimorada dudosa- Debemos ir con los chicos para ver quien más vendrá de la isla

Yo solo tome su mano

Eso no fue una visión

¿Verdad?

Y si lo es, tratare de que nunca suceda.

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto Mal

-Vamos- Repetí con una sonrisa.


	2. ¿Nuevos Descendientes?

**Pov Carlos**

-¿¡PERO NO QUIERO IR!?-Grito Bia haciendo un puchero.

-Yo tampoco, Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo pero son ordenes de Ben-Dije

-No quiero que nadie más de la isla llegue, Siempre que alguien lo hace hay problemas-Continuo gritando.

-Vamos chicos será divertido, Me refiero dudo que nuestros padres sigan enojados-Dijo Evie con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio piensas eso?-Pregunto Bia algo dudosa.

-Claro que no-Dijo la peliazul riéndose nerviosa-Ellos jamás se cansaran

-Genial-Dijo ella enojada.

Bia estaba molesta.

Justo en el momento que Ben nos llamó, Estábamos en una cita.

-¿Por qué está enojada?-Me pregunto Jay.

-Porque Ben nos interrumpió en algo-Dije nervioso- Y no pudo dormir bien en la noche, aun no se acostumbra a vivir con sus padres.

-¿Ya llegamos?-Continuo reclamando.

-¿Asi se desquita?-Pregunto Evie.

-Digamos que si- Dije –Pero empezara a comportarse bien ¿Verdad?

-Pareces Audrey-Dijo molesta tomándome de la mano.

-Hey-Dijo Jay haciéndose el ofendido.

-Lo siento.

Evie apresuro el paso y toco la puerta de la habitación.

No se demoraron ni un minuto en abrirla.

Un señor nos hizo entrar e ir a donde Ben Y Mal estaban.

-Chicos pasen tenemos que hablar de…-Empezo el Rey hasta que Bia lo interrumpio.

\- Bennyboo,al grano por favor-Dijo

La tome del brazo suavemente y la acerque despacio a mi.

-Hey, sé que estas molesta, pero después de esto continuaremos con la cita ¿Okay?-Dije ella bufo.

-Está Bien.

-Chicos ya paso un tiempo desde que Los secuaces llegaron, creo que ya es momento de traer a más descendientes-Dijo Ben.

-¿A Quién?-Pregunto Evie.

-Bueno ayer hable con James y el quiso que su hermana venga y Sammy-Dijo Mal

-¿Harriet y Sammy ?-Pregunto Jay.

-Si y al parecer Freddie también quiere-Dijo Mal.

-¿Quien más?-Pregunte.

-Nos preguntábamos si querías que Jason y Harry vinieran.

-Amh Claro-Dije dudoso, ellos eran mis mejores amigos de la isla antes de venir claro está, Ahora no estoy seguro si me odien o no.

Bia formo una mueca con su boca.

-Jay, Tambien vendrá la hija del aliado de tu padre

-¿Reza?-Pregunto.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Ay No- Dijo Evie al ver mi cara.

-Carlos este es el momento en el que yo te tranquilizo-Me dijo Bia.

-¡ESTOY CALMADO!-Grite,

-Claro que no lindo-Me dijo sobando mi cabello.

-¿Quién mas?-Pregunto Jay

-Ginny Gothel-Dijo Ben.

-Okay y…-Dije.

-¿Quieres que Diego venga?-Me pregunto Mal.

-Amh, supongo, es mi primo y todos nos merecemos una mejor vida-Dije y mire que Bia tenía el ceño fruncido.

Solo rei levemente.

Se veía tierna.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?-Pregunto Bia

-Claro-Dijo Ben.

Yo y Bia nos dirigimos al árbol donde fue nuestra primera cita.

Ese árbol seguía siendo hermoso.

-Creo que fuimos por gusto-Dijo ella mirando al lago.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunte.

-Ellos no cambiarían su decisión, Esta hecho Ellos vendrán y no se qué pasara.

-Yo tampoco, pero hay que afrontarlo.

-¿Crees que aun quieran venganza?-Pregunto.

-No lo sé Bia, No lo sé-Dije mirado aun al lago.

-Prométeme que nada malo nos pasara, Prométeme que estaremos unidos pase lo que pase.

-Te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que Reza venga?-Pregunto tomando mi mano.

-No lo sé, creo que entre nosotros hay un profundo odio-Dije, ella rio.

-Y Tu ¿Por qué no quieres que Jason y Harry vengan?

-En primer lugar son unos idiotas, en segundo lugar son los secuaces de tu madre y

En tercer lugar, Tu madre me odia.

-Ella no te odia-Dije

-Ella siempre lo hizo Carlos, Siempre supe lo que te decía de mí.

-Pero yo nunca le hice caso, Y mucho menos le creí –Dije apretando su mano- Y Lo que ella piense no importa, Solo lo que nosotros pensemos.

Ella se ruborizo y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.


	3. Ellos no pueden estar Juntos

**ov Harriet**

 **-** Harriet si te apuraras-Me grito desde lejos Sammy.

El corría directamente al lugar donde supuestamente la limusina nos recogería.

-¿Y SI tú vas más despacio?-Dije fingiendo molestarme.

Pero con el eso era imposible.

Somos mejores amigos con James-Claro antes que se valla el muy ingrato-

Nuestros padres siempre estuvieron juntos así que desde siempre nos llevamos bien.

-No puedo- Dijo acercándose –Ya quiero que sea el momento para irme de este basurero.

-Pues yo extrañare a los chicos de Dragon Hall.

-Si, a Algunos.

-Como sea ¿Dónde están los tontos de Jason y Harry?

-Apuesto que con Cruella, Pintándole el cabello o algo por el estilo-Rio.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Dijo una chica que caminaba lentamente detrás de mí.

-Hola Reza

-¿Feliz por ver a Carlos de nuevo?-Pregunte juguetona.

-Creía ya haberme desecho de ese bobo.

-Y ¿Bia?

-Creí que ella lograría liberar a Malefica-Dije

-Pues creíste mal-Dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a Sammy -Se enamoró la muy Tonta.

-¿La limusina está por llegar y los tontos de Jason Y Harry no llegan?-Pregunto Diego corriendo hacia nosotros

 **Harry Pov**

-Ya debemos irnos-Dijo Jason-La Limusina nos dejara.

-Espera, Cruella dijo que tenía que decirnos algo muy importante antes de que nos fuéramos.

-Niños, Niños-Dijo ella entrando- Veo que obedecieron mis órdenes.

-Era obvio sino iríamos al calabozo, Otra vez.

-Como sea, ¿Qué era lo importante que nos diría?-Pregunto Jason.

-En realidad Es un pequeño y muy simple trabajo que tengo para ustedes.

-¿Cuál es?

-Ustedes saben que mi Carlos está saliendo con alguien ¿Verdad?-Pregunto algo molesta.

-Sí, Con Bi..-Dije hasta que Jason me tapo la boca.

-¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!-Grito furiosa.

-Okay…-Dije asustado- ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

-Quiero que sea como sea, A toda costa, pase lo que pase…

-¿Cuál es El punto?-Susurre y recibí un codazo de Jason.

-Los separen, No quiero que mi hijo este con esa princesita

-Pero...

-Nada, ¡ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR JUNTOS!-Grito

Ambos nos quedamos helados.

No podíamos hacer eso ,Carlos es nuestro amigo.

-¿Podrán hacerlo o son igual de inútiles que sus padres?-Grito y me estremecí.

-Sí, Lo haremos-Dijimos al unísono y salimos corriendo directamente a la limusina.


	4. ¿Noticia Importante?

**Pov Bia**

DEMONIOS

DEMONIOS

DEMONIOS

Me mataran es un hecho.

Ya son más de las 12 y recién estoy llegando a Casa.

Sip estoy muerta.

Audrey, Mamá y Papá son muy estrictos con los horarios.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitían.

-¡El Guardia!- Susurre enojada

-¿Por dónde entraras?-Pregunto Carlos que jadeaba.

-No sé, Si el guardia llega a verme llamara a mis padres-Dije frustrada- Tienes que irte.

-¿¡Que!? , No te dejare.

-Subiré por el árbol y entrare por la ventana, Fácil.

-¿Vandalismo?-Arqueo sus cejas-Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa.

-No es vandalismo, si yo vivo aquí.

-Está Bien-Bufo.

-Adiós chico-Dije agudizando mi voz y alborotando el pelaje del perro.

El me contesto con un ladrido y Carlos sonrió.

-Dice que Adiós y que sueñes conmigo.

-Dile que lo hare si no me matan ahí adentro- Dije riendo- Adios Carlos.

Dije dándole un ligero beso.

-Adiós.-Dijo dulcemente- Te ayudo.

Subí al árbol – Con la ayuda del teñido-Y me escabullí en la ventana.

Para mi mala suerte no tome las medidas correctas y me caí.

-Torpe Bia, Por eso sacabas 7.5 en P.E-Susurre

-¿Estas Bien?-Grito desde afuera.

-Pues estoy viva, Asi que si -Dije.

-Te quiero Leah-Bromeo-Vamos Chico.

Me levante.

Empecé a caminar.

El sonido de mis zapatos retumbaba por todo el pasillo.

Debido a la oscuridad no miraba bien por donde caminaba.

Mi mano rozo una puerta.

La abri y…

-¿Bia?-Susurro Audrey.

Esta no era mi habitación.

-Hola-Susurre asustada.

-¿Dónde estabas? Son más de la 1 de la mañana.

-Pues, Estaba con Ann-Mentí.

-Si ¿Y en dónde?

-Ya sabes en la ceremonia de la llegada de los chicos de la isla.

-¿Enserio?-Dijo incrédula y yo asentí – Pues estuve ahí junto a Jay, Pero no te vi.

-Okay , Okay estuve con Carlos en una cita y digamos que el tiempo se pasó rápido así que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

-Espero que sea la última vez.

-Lo será.

-SI eso dijiste ayer-Dijo y hize una mueca- Como sea duerme, Mañana tenemos práctica, Hay que ensayar para la competencia.

-Okay, Adios-Dije acercándome a la `puerta.

-Ah, Mamá y Papá quieren hablar de algo importante con las dos.

-¿Sobre que?

-No tengo idea, Nos lo dirán en la mañana.

-Okay, Duerme bien-Dije saliendo.

-Tú también-Dijo recostándose-Ah y sueña con Carlos.

-¿Lo escuchaste?

-Sí, ustedes hablan muy fuerte.

Yo solo reí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

No podía dormir.

Otra vez.

Hace unos días escuche que mis padres hablaban algo de una manera para unir a nuestro reino con otro más.

¿Qué será lo importante que nos diran?

 _ **Hooolaaa.**_

 _ **Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar.**_

 _ **Y Perdón por eso, estoy muy ocupada ya que me han mandado a clases en las vacaciones, Solo por diversión –Según mis padres-Pero de todas formas seguiré escribiendo.**_

 _ **Tratare de subir 2 capítulos más antes del sábado ya que ese día salgo de viaje.**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el cap?**_

 _ **¿Qué será eso tan importante que Bia y Audrey tienen que saber?**_

 _ **¿Bia soñara con el teñido? 7u7**_

 _ **No se olviden de votar y comentar me ayuda mucho.**_

 _ **-I_AM_WHO_I_AM-**_


	5. Llegada

**Pov Harriet**

Ben acababa de mostrarnos el lugar junto a Mal, Debo decirlo el lugar es hermoso.

-Bueno, Creo que ya se nos hizo tarde-Dijo mirando su reloj -Vamos les mostrare su habitación.

En todo el extenso recorrido no había visto por ningún lado a mi hermano.

-Hey Keiver-Dijo Diego que se acercaba a saludar al chico

-Hola Chicos ¿Qué tal el viaje?-Pregunto.

-Bien, supongo-Dije- Como sea has visto a mi hermano.

-Si está en tu dormitorio junto a Ann

-Y este es el de Harriet-Dijo Ben- Mal y Evie están en el cuarto de la izquierda, Si necesitan algo díganles o avísenme.

-Reza…-Empezo Evie -Tu Y Ginny Estarán en el cuarto de alado.

Ambas asentimos.

-Chicos, Los dejo para que puedan dormir, Cierto mañana hay clases…-Nos dijo el chico castaño- les recomendaría que lleguen temprano ya que su primera clase es bondad correctiva inicial y….

-Solo lleguen temprano-Dijo Mal interrumpiéndolo

Nosotros asentimos y él se fue junto Sammy, Jace, Diego y Harry a su habitación.

-¿Lista para ver a tu hermano?-Pregunto Reza riéndose.

-Cállate, Aun no sé si estará ahí.

-Vamos, Keiver te lo dijo

-¿Cómo sabemos si el no mintió?

-Él es terrible mintiendo-Agrego Ginny

-Okay- Dije y gire la perilla.

-¿Pero si no quiere verme?-Se escuchaba su voz desde el interior del cuarto.

-Vamos, James es tu herma…-Dijo Ann hasta que se dio cuenta que estábamos

Presentes- Oh, Hola Chicas.

Reza solo le envió una mirada de auxilio.

-Hola…-Empezo James un poco temeroso hasta que Ann le dio un codazo- Harr.

-¿Qué pasa Bro? ¿No me extrañaste?-Dije abrazándolo.

-Demasiado, Niña.

-Aww…-Dijo Ginny-Me siento mal por ser hija única.

-Yo, Yo no-Agrego Reza arruinando el momento.

-Ginn…-Dijo James-Llévatela antes de que termine de arruinar este hermoso momento.

-No hace falta-Dijo la castaña-Escuche que hay chicos lindos.

Dijo saliendo del cuarto.

 **Pov Ginny**

-Es más de la una de la mañana-Dije

-No hay horario para ver chicos lindos

-Si los hay, Son antes de la 1.

-Vamos-Dijo haciendo puchero.

Yo solo me negué con la cabeza

-Ya pasaros 5 meses ¿Cuándo planeas superar a Harry?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-Dijo-Tu terminaste con él.

-Yo no quise hacerlo-Grite

-¿Qué?

Yo solo me quede callada

-¿Por qué terminaste con el si aún lo querías?

-¿Ella te obligo?-Dijo-¿Tu madre?

-No, Bueno si-Dijo y arqueo sus cejas-No solo ella.

-Okay, Soy más inteligente que Carlos pero no te entiendo.

-Cuando salíamos, Jason empezó a descuidarse en los trabajos que Cruella le daba

-Y…

-Mamá y ella se pusieron de acuerdo para separarnos y vaya que hicieron un gran trabajo.

-¿Pero si sabias que ellas fueron porque aun asi terminaron?

-Porque el no lucho por nosotros Y yo ya me había cansado de hacerlo.

Ella me abrazo.

Caminamos por varios minutos.

-¿Sabías que aquí hay perros?-Dije

-Espero que Carlos haya visto uno.

-Ven Chico, Ven Chico-Dijo una voz desde atrás-Vamos a ver a Jay.

-¿Carlos?-Dije

-¿Con un perro?-Dijo Reza-Esto es ilógico.

-¿Ginny?, ¿Tu?-Dijo mirando a Reza

-Hola Car…

-DeVill-Gruño Reza.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? Es más de la…

-Ya sabemos que es tarde –Dije-¿Tu qué haces con un perro?

-Su nombre es Chico y es mi amigo.

-Por lo menos ahora tienes amigos-Dijo Reza.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Aquí son los dormitorios de los chicos?-Dijo ignorándola

-Solo paseábamos, ¿Tu qué haces despierto?

-Acompañe a Bia.

-¿La princesa?-Dijo Reza burlona.

-Sí, Mi novia.

-Sabes que, Ya me quitaste las ganas de ver chicos, Mejor vamos a dormir-Me dijo.

-Adios Carlos.

El solo me sonrió y entro a su dormitorio con el pequeño animal.


	6. Visión Imposible

**Pov Bia**

-Señorita Leah…-Dijo una de las sirvientes de la casa-Perdón Bia, Su madre llama y dice que si no se levanta en este momento, llegara tarde a la escuela.

-Ya, Ya me estoy terminando de cambiar-Dije apenas despertándome-Gracias por avisarme

Tome mi teléfono y mire la hora.

Genial, Ya eran las 7:35

Tenía 25 minutos para ducharme, Vestirme, Escuchar algún sermón de Audrey & Tratar de llegar a clase.

Me fije en el aparato, tenía 7 llamadas perdidas y 4 mensajes de Carlos.

Tome una rápida y helada ducha.

Agarre lo primero de mi Armario.

Una blusa celeste, Una falda negra de cuero y un par de botines.

Aún tenía 10 minutos para llegar.

Baje lo más rápido posible las interminables escaleras.

-Te vas a caer-Me Dijo Mamá desde la planta baja

-Claro que no-Dije y no pise bien.

Caí de cara contra la alfombra.

-Estoy bien-Dije levantándome rápidamente y tomando mi bolso-Adiós.

-Espera-Dijo Audrey-¿Mamá, Papá tienen algo que decirnos?

-Oh cierto-Dijo Papá

-Amh,No podemos esperar hasta la tarde, Si no llego en 15 minutos el hada madrina me matara.

-Vamos, Solo será un segundo.

Bufe y me deje caer sobre la silla.

-Okay…-Empezó Papá-Como ustedes saben, Para que el reino crezca cada vez más, Debemos tener más aliados de diferentes reinos…

-Y…-Dije algo alterada.

-Y, Uno de nuestros reinos vecinos, En estos momentos no se encuentra de la mejor manera.

-Y…

-Trataremos de unir ambos reinos.

-Y...

-Bueno, Hoy Haremos una cena para hacerlo.

-Okay ¿Algo más?

-Si, Los reyes tienen tres hijos, Jacob,Joshua y Jess- Audrey & yo intercambiamos miradas.

-Solo les pedimos que se lleven bien con ellos, Pueden llegar a ser un poco irritantes-Dijo Mamá

-¿Un poco?-Dijo Audrey-La vez pasada ''la linda'' Jess destrozo mi habitación.

-Okay ¿Cuántos años tienen?-Pregunte algo preocupada.

-Jacob 18 y Joshua es Mellizo de Jess, Ambos tienen 15

-¿Pero para que traerlos a ellos, La decisión es solo de sus padres?

-Si, Pero si a ellos no les agradamos-Empezó Audrey-Harán lo posible para que sus padres digan que no.

Genial, Mas niños mimados.

-Bia, Por favor te rogamos que llegues temprano

-Como sea…-Empeze-Ya puedo irme.

-Claro-Asintieron

-¿Audrey vienes?

-No, Hoy tengo las primeras horas libres y creo que iré a dormir ya que ciertas personas me despertaron a la media noche

-Ah claro amh ¿Carlos puede venir a cenar?-Pregunte

-Claro, Pero enserio No llegues tarde.

-Gracias-Dije tomando mi bolso-Okay, Aun tengo 5 minutos, Si llegare

Susurre después salir corriendo.

 **Pov Ben**

-¿Qué es lo que TU Haces aquí?-Pregunto Mal al verme acomodar mis cosas

-Amh Ben…-Empezo Evie-Esta es la clase de Bondad Correctiva.

-Lo sé-Dije y las miradas de los chicos se notaban más confundidas aun

-¿No te alegras de verme?

-No-Dijo la pelimorada y mi sonrisa se desvaneció-Eres un príncipe, No es natural que estés en una de estas clases.

-Y Es incoherente…-Dijo Carlos que se acomodaba-Tu ya sabes todo lo que nos enseñaran

Solo rei levemente, a los pocos segundos El Hada ya había entrado al aula.

Y ya habia empezado su clase con el tema principal de que robar no es lo correcto.

Un tema totalmente dedicado a Jay.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Me susurro Mal- Carlos tiene razón esto es ilógico.

-Sera divertido-Agregue-Aparte jamás es tarde para seguir aprendiendo, No entro a las clases del Hada desde que tengo 8 años.

Eso no era verdad.

Las ''Visiones'' de ella liberando a su madre se hacían cada vez más y más persistentes.

Y no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Le roge al hada para que me deje entrar a su clase.

Creo que casi llegue a llorar por ello.

Cuidaría a Mal.

No se cómo, Pero Jamás pasara lo de la visión

-¡No llegare!-Se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de afuera

-¿Bia?-Dijo Carlos.

-Hola-Dijo la chica tocando

-Tarde-Declaro el hada señalando su reloj.

-Pero…-Empezó hasta que la interrumpió.

-Detención, Tres días.

-¿Tres días?-Grito

-Está Bien una semana.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Carlos

-Okay tú también, Una semana ambos.

-Pero el solo estaba…-Dijo

-¿Quieren una semana más eh?-Dijo

-Siii-Grito Reza.

-Okay una semana más

-Genial-Susurre y me senté junto a Carlos y él le envió una mirada asesina a Reza

-Calmate-Le dije sobando un mechón de su cabello-No quiero ir a detención por el resto del año.

El solo rio.

-Hey ¿Qué hace Ben en esta Clase?

 **Hoooolaaaaaa**

 **¿Cómo estaaaan?**

 **¿Les gusto el cap?**

 **7u7 yo sé que si**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara en la cena?**

 **Jacob,Joshua y Jess nombres de niños problemáticos ¿Verdad?**

 **Ben hará hasta lo imposible por Mal**

 **Pobre Bia & Carlos 2 semanas de detención **

**No se olviden de Votar y comentar Me ayuda mucho**


	7. Detención

**Pov Mal**

Sonó la campana.

Se escucharon varios suspiros frustrados.

Eso significaba que la clase ya había Terminado.

Y eso era un gran alivio.

Necesitaba hablar con Ben

El simplemente se levantó, Me envió una tierna y dulce sonrisa, se alejó de mi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Evie…-Le dije haciendo que la peli Azul voltee a mirarme-Saldré con Ben y…

-No te preocupes-Dijo sonriendo-Yo saldré con Doug, Hay examen de química y aun no logro aprender todos los elementos de la tabla.

Sonreí tras su respuesta y me dirigí lo más rápido al costado derecho de mi novio y lo acerque a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas Florian?-Pregunte intimidante.

-¿Por qué tendría que tramar algo?-Pregunto juguetón.

-Tu sabes que lo haces-Dije golpeándolo levemente.

-Solo quiero estar contigo, No pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y quise aprovechar que tengo libre estas horas.

-¿Seguro?

-Totalmente-Aclaro.

Él es un príncipe.

No sabe mentir.

Averiguare porque quiere estar en esa clase.

 **Pov Carlos**

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí metidos?-Grito Bia frustrada, mientras caminaba por todo el salón

-10 minutos-Aclare.

-¿QUE?-Grito tomando su celular-AGH.

Dijo dejándose caer sobre la mesa y poniendo sus pies encima de mis piernas.

-¿Por qué el hada estaba de tan mal humor hoy?-Pregunto mordiendo mi mano

-Por Jane-Dije

-¿Qué hizo ahora con su cabello?

-No-Empezó-No fue por su cabello, Ella salió sin permiso con Keiver.

Formo con sus labios una pequeña ''O''

-Mi madre va a matarme-Dijo mirando la hora

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te conté de lo que mis padres tenían que decirme por lo del reino aliado…?

-Si, Ayer casi a las 2 de la mañana.

-Bueno hoy me dijeron que harían una cena con los reyes del tan aclamado reino e irán sus hijos.

-Ja-Reí-Tu conviviendo con más personas de la realeza, Apenas puedes con tu familia.

-No, Solo yo-Dijo tomándome de la mandíbula y acercándome a ella, ocasionando que un pequeño rubor se forme en mis mejillas-Tu iras a esa cena.

-Okay

-Hum, Creí que sería más difícil convencerte.

-Jay,Me dijo que siempre responda que sí, ya que si no se desatara una pelea en la cual ya está dicho que yo perderé.

Ella solo rio y empezó a jugar con el cierre de mi casaca.

-Okay, Ya pueden irse-Dijo el Hada entrando al salón un poco más tranquila.

-Gracias-Dijimos al unísono y ella empezó a correr mientras me jalaba.

-¿Tengo que cambiarme?-Pregunte

-Naah, Estas lindo así-Dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Y empezando a correr otra vez.

 _ **Holaaa Chicaass**_

 _ **¿Cómo fue su San Valentin?**_

 _ **El mio fue…**_

 _ **Fue triste.**_

 _ **Jajaja no mentira.**_

 _ **Whatever.**_

 _ **Mañana tratare de publicar lo que pasara en la famosa cena.**_

 _ **Y les tengo una pregunta.**_

 _ **Bueno yo no sé de quienes Jacob,Joshua y Jess son Hijos asi queee.**_

 _ **Les dejo un pequeño concurso.**_

 _ **Dejenme en los comentarios quienes quieren que sean sus padres.**_

 _ **Y el que más me guste lo pondré.**_

 _ **(Que sea una pareja de una película de Disney, que ya exista obvio esta)**_

 _ **Y al ganador le dedicare el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **No se olviden de votar y comentar**_


	8. Trio de Bobos

**Pov Bia**

Fabuloso estaba 40 minutos tarde.

Mamá me matara, Estoy empezando a pensar que vivir con el hechizo no era tan malo.

Estaba cansada.

Correr con botines no era fácil.

Carlos era demasiado rápido. Él estaba un par de metros delante de mí.

El repetía que llegaríamos elegantemente tarde.

-Hey…-Dije tomándolo del hombro-Ya, Ya no puedo.

Declare cruzándome de piernas en el pasto.

-Vamos, Ya estamos cerca.

-No, No Quiero ir.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-No tengo ni idea, de lo que pasara. Audrey me dijo que ese trio, A pesar de ser príncipes, Son malos.

-¿Mas que los de La lsla?-Dijo alzando una ceja-No lo creo Bia

-Mira sé que Audrey lleva la exageración a un nivel inalcanzable, Pero creo que es verdad.

-Vamos, ¿De que te preocupas?-Dijo mirándome fijamente-En la isla eras una de las más temidas…

Yo rei levemente.

-Claro a excepción de los chicos y nuestros padres.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Tengo Miedo ¿Okay?-Dije mirándolo -Mis padres enserio quieren lograr unir ambos reinos y ¿Si hago algo mal? ¿Y si arruino todo? Otra vez.

-No lo harás créeme-Dijo tomando mi mano, ocasionando que me sonrojara- que mejor nos apuramos que ya estamos 1 hora tarde.

Dijo incorporándose y extendiendo su mano hacia mí para levantarme.

-Pecas-Dije poniéndome de pie-Esto ya no será llegar elegantemente tarde.

-Bueno, Igual llegaremos ¿No?

Continuamos corriendo un poco más despacio.

-¿Lista?-Pregunto antes de entrar al lugar en el que se encontraban comiendo.

-Noup-Dije y el me miro –Esta Bien.

Entramos a la sala.

Estaba nerviosa.

Todos voltearon a mirarme fijamente.

Camine lo más rápido posible y me senté junto a mi hermana.

-¿Mamá va a matarme?-Le susurre.

-No creo que pases de esta noche.

Y No es por exagerar, Mamá puede ser una reina y la ''Bella durmiente'' Pero cuando se enoja.

Es peor que Maléfica.

-Princesa Leah…-Dijo la chica castaña-Mucho gusto, Soy Jess.

-Si, Escuche cosas lindas sobre ti-Menti.

-El es Joshua-Dijo señalando al chico de su costado, Su gemelo al parecer.

-Jacob-Dijo el mayor.

-Hola, Preferiría que me digan Bia- Recibí un fuerte golpe de los tacones de Audrey-Claro si no les molesta.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar de asuntos-Dijo la madre de los castaños.

-Si-Dijo Papá-Audrey querida lleva a nuestros invitados a pasar a tu cuarto.

-Mejor al de Bia-Dijo

-¿Qué?-Dije exasperada.

-Solo vamos-Dijo Audrey levantándose.

Yo solo me limite a tomar del brazo a Carlos para huir lo más rápido posible.

-¿Bia? Tu cuarto es para el otro lado-Dijo Audrey arruinando mi plan.

Bufe y continúe caminando con el pecoso.

-Okay entiendo tu temor-Me susurro.

-Asi que Bia ¿Eh?-Dijo la chica cuando ya habíamos entrado a mi habitacion

-Si-Dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es el chico?-Dijo mirando acosadoramente a Carlos.

-Mi novio-Aclare.

-Sí, Aun

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Carlos.

-No, Nada.

-¿Tienes Wi-Fi?-Pregunto Jacob

-Amh, Si la clave esta escrita en el mural-Dijo Audrey

-Okay-Dije intentando de relajarme-¿Ustedes a que escuela asisten?

-A Sherwood Falcons-Dijo Joshua-Pero desde mañana asistiremos a Auradon Prep.

Ay, ya mátenme por favor.

-Genial, Estaremos en la misma escuela.

-Si, Queremos convivir con los recién llegados-Continuo Joshua-Los venidos de la Isla de los perdidos.

-Son Buenas personas-Mejores que ustedes claro está.

Jess bufo.

-Vamos, Son hijos de Villanos-Dijo-El rey Ben si esta demente.

-Yo soy uno de ellos-Dijo Carlos.

-¿Cruela DeVill Eh?-Dijo Jacob

-¿No quieres un perrito?-Dijo Joshua.

-Ya tengo uno-Dijo el pecoso.

-¿Bia tú también vienes de ahí no?-Dijo malintencionadamente Jess.

-Si-Dije sonriendo falsamente

Y puedo romperte en cualquier momento princesita.

-¿Y Tu Audrey sales también con uno de ellos?-Pregunto Jacob.

-Si, Con Jay-Dijo sonriendo.

Como odio a este trio.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Disculpen por interrumpir-Dijo William-Princesa Jess, Principes Jacob y Joshua, Su madre avisa que ya están por irse.

-Adios Bia, Nos vemos mañana-Dijo Jess-Carlos, Un gusto.

Dijo mirando a Carlos,

A MI CARLOS.

De manera Picara.

Jacob simplemente salió sin quitar la mirada de su teléfono.

-Bia,Lindo nombre-Dijo el gemelo saliendo ignorando completamente a Carlos.

-Genial Otro Logan-Dijo Carlos

-AGH-Grite tirándome en mi cama-Como los odio.

-No son un amor, Pero he visto peores-Dijo sentándose a mi costado.

-Asi ¿Quién?-Pregunte jugando.

-Reza-Dijo enojado.

-Ella es tu rival, es obvio que no te agrade, Pero ellos y Jess Y AGH.

-Jay no estará feliz al saber que un trio de Sherwood Falcons este en Auradon.-Dijo Audrey

-¿Esa escuela es una de los mayores rivales en Tourney Verdad?-Pregunte.

Carlos Asintio.

-Solo diré una cosa, Odio a mucha gente-Dije ocasionando que Ambos se rían-Pero a este trio de bobos no los tolero.

 **Holaaaa 3**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Si si Ya se como 1 semana para actualizar.**

 **Lo siento mucho, Como que mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones y recién hoy llego.**

 **Lei sus comentarios y muchos de ustedes querían que ''El trio de bobos'' sean hijos de Rapunzel y Flynn.**

 **Investigue pero ellos ya tenían hijos, Para ser más precisa un par de hijas.**

 **Anxelin Y Rubi.**

 **Rubi se vio en Descendientes:Wicked World y Anxelin en la cámara secreta.**

 **Ellas aparecerán en un futuro de la historia.**

 **Y Bueno Aun los 3 bobos no tienen padres asi que el concurso continua en pie.**


	9. No son dioses

**Pov Ben**

Y Todo se volvió oscuro.

 _-¿Hey estas Bien?-Grite a la sombra que se acercaba cada vez más al espejo._

 _Se escuchaban muchos susurros._

'' _Todo esto es tu culpa''_

 _Continúe caminando._

 _Cada vez me encontraba más lejos de la chica._

 _Y ella más cerca a su madre._

'' _Malos de corazón''_

 _Los susurros se agudizaban cada vez más._

'' _La que se muestra más fuerte es la más débil''_

 _Ella tomo el gran espejo,_

 _Lo alzo lo más que pudo_

 _Y…_

 _-_ ¿Benjamin Florian…?-Dijo mi madre pasando su delicada mano sobre mi frente-¿Estas bien?

-¿Q-Que paso?

-Hijo, Estabas Gritando.

Pase mi mano sobre mi cara, Intentando olvidar todo.

-S-Si Mamá estoy B-bien-Empecé-Solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Continuas teniéndolas?-Pregunto

Yo solo asentí.

Desde que tengo memoria tenia esas ``Pesadillas''

Cuando Maléfica empezó a contar la historia de Bia, Todo tuvo sentido para mí.

Me aterraba la idea de que eso pasara.

¿Y si lo hacía?

¿Y si enserio ella lo lograba?

 **Pov Bia**

Baje las escaleras lo más rápido posible, pero al recordar que Jess y sus hermanos estarán ahí me quita el ánimo.

Mi mano rozo la perilla y…

-¿Bia?-Pregunto mamá haciendo que me voltee con una mueca y una sonrisa forzada

Uh,Oh

-Siii-Dije agudizando los últimos ''I''

-Hija, ¿Qué paso ayer?, ¿Dijiste que llegarías temprano?

-Es que ayer llegue tarde a clase y el hada estaba molesta por algo que hizo Jane y Cuando me vio creo que se molestó más y Carlos me defendió y nos dio detención por toda la semana gracias a Reza y aun no entiendo porque rayos Ben esta en esa clase Y…

-Bia…-Dijo parándome-Respira.

-Bueno, Ya no importa-Dijo Papá sonriendo-Lo bueno fue que todo salió bien ayer, Pero aún tiene que pasar un tiempo para que el contrato sea firmado, Y en eso queremos que nos ayuden

Ambas intercambiamos miradas.

-¿En que?-Pregunto Audrey.

-Creo que ayer, Les comentaron que Jess,Joshua y Jacob Estarían en Auradon Prep…

-Si y…

-Tienen que acompañarlos y mostrarles la escuela.

-¿Qué pero eso no tiene que hacer Ben?-Pregunte enojada.

-Quisiéramos pero el en estos momentos está actuando muy raro y no creo que tenga tiempo.

-Pero Mamá-Dije haciendo mi berrinche diario-Ellos me caen Muy MUY Mal, En especial Jess.

-Ella tiene razón, Nos harán la existencia imposible-Dijo Audrey

-Por favor, Solo hagan que se adapten, No les pedimos que se lleven bien.

-Okay ¿Ahora puedo irme?-Dije molesta-No quiero otra semana de detención.

-Te alcanzo En unos minutos-Dijo Audrey dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Salí a admirar el hermoso día.

Todo era exageradamente diferente a mi vida antes.

Todo era tan Simple.

Pedía algo,Me lo daban.

Necesitaba algo, Lo tenía.

Siempre odie lo simple…

Y ahora mi vida es así.

Tan Simple,

Tan Aburrida,

Tan Común…

Tan perfecta.

-Hola Bia-Dijo Jane que venía desde lejos Con Keiver.

Nuestra amistad se había tornado diferente con todo el tema del engaño.

-Hola-Dije sonriendo.

-Hola-Dijo él-¿Cómo va tu vida _princesa_?

-Algo perfecta para mi gusto pero Bien creo…-Dije-Tengo detención así que empiezo a sentirme como antes.

-Siento eso, Ayer mamá y yo tuvimos unos pequeños problemas-Dijo Jane.

-No te preocupes, Gracias a ello ya no me siento tan _''Princesa''_

-Bia, Tenemos compañía-Dijo Audrey tomando su bolso rosa y poniendo su cara de desagrado.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Keiver.

\- Jess,Joshua y Jacob-Dijo Jane-Hijos de Hércules.

-¿¡SON DIOSES!?-Pregunto El con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-No, No lo son-Dijo Audrey-Son mitad Mortales.

-Pero se sienten más grandes que Zeus.

Los tres bajaron de la gran limusina, Mostrando un aire de presumidos.

-Suerte-Dijo el saliendo con Jane.

-Oh, Si la necesitamos-Dijo mi hermana.

 _ **BAJEN SUS ANTORCHAS Y CUALQUIER OTRA COSA QUE TENGAN PARA MATARME.**_

 _ **SISI Lo se**_

 _ **¿9 DIAS PARA ESTO?**_

 _ **Pero no sé lo que me paso, Sinceramente no podía escribir.**_

 _ **Las únicas palabras que salían eran ''Pov Ben''**_

 _ **Bueh.**_

 _ **Siii El trio de bobos son hijos de Hércules.**_

 _ **(Gracias a**_ _ **Guada0504**_ _ **Por la magnifica idea *-*)**_

 _ **Y NOTICIA.**_

 _ **Mañana empiezo clases.**_

 _ **YEEEY (?) -Noten mi tristeza-**_

 _ **Bueno almenos asi podre escribir en Clase de Historia y Matematica**_

 _ **||Nooo solo en Historia ya que quiero hacer un buen cuaderno de Matematica -Solo por que tengo un poster BIEN Grande de Carlos DeVill-**_ **Babeare mucho** _ **-XDD||**_

 _ **Jjshasghads la nota es mas grande que mi capitulo T-T**_

 _ **Adiooosss y no se olviden de Votar y Comentar me ayuda a progresar|| Ay deos eso rimoo *-*||**_

 **Se va Nicole la que no durmió por intentar hacer capitulo.**


	10. No volveré a caer

_**Pov Mal**_

 _-Por favor, Ayúdame._

 _Alguien susurraba._

 _-Juro Irme si lo haces._

 _Caminaba mientras seguía a la misteriosa voz, Se me hacía tan conocida pero a la vez tan distante._

 _¿En dónde estaba?_

 _Era exactamente igual al castillo de Ben, Pero estaba oscuro y el aire se sentía cada vez más pesado._

 _Se escuchaban risas y lloriqueos._

 _Cada uno de diferentes personas._

 _-Acércate y ayúdame_

 _No sé por qué obedecí, Simplemente sentí el impulso de hacerlo._

 _Me acerque al gran espejo que colgaba de la pared._

 _Estaba con una pequeña, Pero notable sonrisa._

 _No pude evitar que un escalofrió transcurra por toda mi espalda._

 _-¿M-Mamá?-Dije intentando sonar lo más dura posible._

 _-Libérame si lo haces, Me iré devuelta a la isla._

 _Sonaba tan convincente._

 _Pero no podía creerle, Le dijo lo mismo A Bia y No lo cumplió._

 _Vamos era obvio que estaba mintiéndome, Es Mi Madre._

 _-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

 _-Porque soy tu madre, Tienes que obedecerme._

 _-¿Y si lo hago? ¿Y si tú no lo cumples?_

 _-Lo hare…_

 _-Tú traicionas a todo el mundo ¿Cómo puedo creerte?_

 _-Debes hacerlo-Dijo mirándome fijamente._

 _Fue un impulso._

 _Fue algo indeseado_

 _Me acerque lentamente al espejo._

 _Yo era la única que podría hacerlo._

 _Talvez así ella estaría orgullosa de Mí._

 _Lo tome delicadamente hasta que…_

 _-No lo hagas-Alguien Grito._

 _Sacudí mi cabeza bruscamente._

 _Levante la mirada y ella estaba con los ojos brillantes._

 _-¡No soy Tu marioneta!-Grite- ¡No haré lo que tu me digas! , No caeré otra vez._

 _ **(N/A: Paper Doll de Bea Miller)**_

 _Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?_

 _When you're pushing me down does it make you feel tall?_

 _Pointing out my flaws 'cause you wanna erase them all_

 _Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?_

 _Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of_

 _Thought I would lay down, I wouldn't stand up_

 _Well listen up cause you got it all wrong_

 _This is your song, this is your song_

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _Can't make me what you want_

 _You just build me up_

 _And tear me down_

 _Enough's enough_

 _Go_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Cut me down but I won't fall_

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _Did somebody make you feel invisible?_

 _Is it true hurt people hurt people?_

 _The way you hate and break_

 _It don't make no sense at all_

 _But you're not gonna make me feel invisible_

 _Betcha didn't think I knew what I was made of_

 _Thought I would lay down, I wouldn't stand up_

 _Well listen up cause you got it all wrong_

 _This is your song, this is your song_

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _Can't make me what you want_

 _You just build me up_

 _And tear me down_

 _Enough's enough_

 _Go,_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Cut me down but I won't fall_

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _Can't make me what you want_

 _You just build me up_

 _And tear me down_

 _Enough's enough_

 _Go,_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Cut me down but I won't fall_

 _Oh, you'd love if you crumble me up_

 _In the palm of your hands_

 _Well, I bet that sucks_

 _'Cause now you know you can't_

 _Does it make you feel good to make me feel small?_

 _When you're pushing me down does it make you feel tall?_

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _Can't make me what you want_

 _You just build me up_

 _And tear me down_

 _Enough's enough_

 _Go,_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Cut me down but I won't fall_

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _Can't make me what you want_

 _You just build me up_

 _And tear me down_

 _Enough's enough_

 _Go,_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Cut me down but I won't fall_

 _I'm not a paper doll_

 _-Es suficiente, No lo hare otra vez-Dije saliendo rápidamente de la sala-Soy Mucho más Fuerte ahora_

… _._

-Eres más fuerte, Pero no lo suficiente

 _ **Holaaaaa Chicaaaass o Chicoooooossss.**_

 _ **¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **¿Qué tal las clases?**_

 _ **Las mias…. Estresantes.**_

 _ **Siento mucho no publicar tan seguido como antes, Pero juro que ya estoy retomando un poco la imaginación.**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue Intenso ya que este capítulo es la entrada a nuestro Drama *-***_

 _ **Y ya empezamos con las canciones (º/o/º).**_

 _ **Amo La canción de este capítulo 3.**_

 _ **PD: Desde ahora habrán más canciones.**_

 _ **PD2: No se olviden de comentar y votar Por favor me ayuda mucho.**_


	11. Celos

**Pov Bia**

Todo el camino Jess no presto atención a lo que Audrey explicaba con respecto a la secundaria.

Ella solo hablaba de lo ''Hermoso'' que su cabello se veía.

-Y Bia…-Empezó y un pesar invadió mi ser-¿Dónde está Mi...?

Abri los ojos mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-Digo ¿Tu novio?...

Eso no te importa niña.

-Debe estar paseando a Chico …-Dije.

-¿Un Perro Y DeVill? , Vamos creí que ayer estaban bromeando-Dijo Joshua.

-Pues no lo hacíamos-Respondí molesta.

-Bia cálmate, Solo preguntábamos, Una princesa no debe exasperarse tanto-Dijo la castaña

 _NO ERES UNA PRINCESA_

 _Tienes razón no lo soy._

 _¿Espera que?_

-Adiós-Dije intentando irme a clase.

-¿A dónde vas Linda?-Pregunto Joshua- ¿Podría Acompañarte?

-No, No podrías, Tengo clase de Química y novio.

-Que coincidencia Yo también…-Dijo acercándome un papel.

-¿Tú también tienes novio?-Dije jugando.

-No bonita…-Dijo tocando mi cabello y entregándome el horario-Primera Hora ¿Vez?

Lei y También tenía clase de Química.

Demonios.

-¿Jess Tu qué curso tienes?-Pregunto Audrey Asustada.

-Deporte, Pero si lo hago mis uñas se dañaran, Así que seré porrista.

No pude contener la risa.

Espera….

 _Hoy Carlos tiene entrenamiento de Tourney_

Genial.

Fabuloso.

 _¿ES DURO SER UNA PRINCESITA,O NO LEAH?_

Aún faltaban 10 minutos para iniciar clases.

-Adiós hermanita-Dije y empecé a correr.

Vi a dos chicas y dos bobos.

Justo a quienes buscaba.

-Ann,Harriet, Me prestan a James y A Keiver por 2 minutos.

-Claro-Dijo la pelirroja continuando su camino con la hermana de James.

-Estábamos en medio de una conversación sumamente importante, Princesa-Dijo James.

-Chicos, Necesitó que me ayuden.

Ambos intercambiaron Miradas.

-¿A Quién quieres liquidar?

-Por ahora a nadie-Dije - Solo quiero que mientras estén en su entrenamiento, Espíen a Jess y que por ningún Motivo se acerque a MI Carlos.

-¿Quién es Jess?-Pregunto el castaño

-Keiver te dirá, Por favor chicos, Ella no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué ganaremos?-Pregunto Keiver.

-No sé ¿Qué desean sus perversas mentes?-Dije.

-¿Tan celosa estas?-Pregunto James Burlón.

-Sierra la Boca-Rodé los ojos-Hablen que quieren.

-No sé, Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos-Dijo James.

-Bia, Somos tus amigos, No necesitamos recompensas.

-¿No sabes que pedir no?-Dije, Ambos asintieron-Ah y no le cuenten de esto a Nadie, Por favor.

-Okay, Jefa

Esto es tan divertido, Se sentía igual que antes.

 _TÚ ERES MALA,_

 _NO CAMBIASTE,_

 _NO QUIERES HACERLO_

 _NO PUEDES HACERLO._

-Debe estar muy celosa-Susurro James creyendo que no escuchaba.

Solo rei.

James tiene razón, Otra vez

¿Eso no se escucha todos los días, Eh Bia?

 **Holaaaaa.**

 **¿De quién será esa voz que perturba a Todos?**

 **James y Keiver** **Extrañaba escribirlos XDD**

 **Bia está celosa**

 **No se olviden de Votar y Comentar ||Y que los amodoro ㈏5||**


	12. ¿Te sientes Bien?

**Pov Mal**

 _No Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme._

 _Talvez ya lo hiciste…_

 _Pero como dicen,_

 _La tercera es la vencida._

Me desperté de golpe, Estaba sudando y temblando.

Si Evie estuviera aquí me diría lo terrible que me veo.

Espera…

¿Dónde está?

Voltee la cabeza Y Tome mi teléfono.

 _Tres mensajes nuevos de Evie_

'' _Mal, Sé que debí despertarte, Pero estabas durmiendo y la última vez que lo hice me pateaste. Tenemos clase con Audrey y sabes que ella odia que lleguemos tarde, En especial en entrenamientos para las regionales''_

'' _¿Dónde estás? Hay una chica Nueva y me anda mirando feo, Audrey se ve más estresada de lo normal, ''_

'' _MAL IGNA SI NO LLEGAS EN CINCO MINUTOS ME HARAN TRABAJAR CON LA NIÑA NUEVA Y SI TE SOY HONESTA ME DA MIEDO''_

¿A Evie no le agrada alguien?

Debe ser una de los nuevos Que Ben Me Comento.

Después de ducharme y cambiarme.

Tome mi bolso y Salí.

-Mal…-Alguien Grito a mis espaldas.

Voltee bruscamente y el camino hacia mí.

 _¿Se ve pésimo no?_

 _Todo es por Tu Culpa._

-Hola Ben-Dije dándole un ligero Beso.

-¿Deporte?-Pregunto tomando mi mano.

-Sí, Con Audrey-Dije empezando a caminar-¿Tourney?

Él sonrió asintiendo.

-Mal, ¿Te sientes Bien?-Dijo Borrando la sonrisa, Levante una ceja-Digo, No te has sentido, no se Diferente…

Paso una mano por su cabello.

Se notaba frustrado.

-No has escuchado voces, Ruidos..

El sueño se vino a mi cabeza.

Él se veía Mal.

Se notaba que no había dormido Por días, sus ojeras Lo delataban.

No podía contarle, Seria arrastrarlo a otro problema absurdo que de seguro no importara en los siguientes días.

-No, Estoy Bien…-Dije fingiendo una sonrisa, Lo único diferente a él ,era que yo si podía hacerlas bien- Y ¿Tu?, Te veo cansado, Me preocupas.

-Estoy Bien-Sonrío.

 _Él también puede hacerlas_

 _Solo que tú no lo notas_

-¿Tan rápido llegamos?-Pregunte sorprendida.

-Wow, Los chicos están calentando, Okay el mundo acabara-Dijo mirando a su grupo

-Sí, Siempre se están matando entre sí o texteándose con alguien-Dije soltando una carcajada-Hey ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Sus ojos se guiaron hasta donde mi dedo señalaba.

-Jacob ,Un niño mimado de Sherwood Falcons-Una mueca de desagrado se formó en mi rostro-Espera ¿Esa escuela no es…?

-Mayor rival de Auradon-Dijo y yo asentí-Oh sí, Lo es.

-Mal, Mal, Mal-Se oyó un chillido por todo el lugar-Te mataría si no me alegraría tanto verte.

-Hola E.

-La chica nueva, Jess, Empezo a criticar todo de aquí, Te pediría un hechizo para convertirla en algo feo y desagradable, Pero ni toda la magia del mundo es tan fuerte como para hacerla peor.

-¿Tan mala es?

-No es mala, Pero…-Dijo jugando con su cabello- Sí, si es mala y mucho.

-Okay, Chicas las dejo-Dijo Ben depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Adios BennyBoo-Dijo Evie.

-Tienen que dejar de decirme asi.

-¿Herimos tus sentimientos de príncipe?-Dijo Jay llegando tarde.

-Si…-Dijo ofendido- Espera ¿Qué?

Reí.

-Adiós chicos.

 _ **Jjshajdgafda**_ ㈏6㈏3㈏5

 _ **Shippeo Tanto a Ben y Mal son tan Perfectos juntos**_ ㈴5

 _ **Evie y Jay APARECIERON**_ ㈏3 _ **DIOS CATACLISMO**_ ㈳4㈳4

 _ **||Aparecerán más de ahora en adelante||**_

 _ **A todo el mundo le cae mal Jess y sus hermanos.**_

 _ **¿Qué harán Keiver Y James?**_ ㈷3㈴7㈳4㈳4㈺4


	13. ¿Que estarán Haciendo?

_**Pov Bia**_

Audrey me obligo a llevar al idiota de Joshua conmigo.

-¿Tan lejos está?-Pregunto el castaño, Bufe.

-Si y si no llegamos en 10 minutos, tendremos problemas.

-No me molestaría tener ''problemas'' contigo

Su forma de coquetear me daba asco.

Apresure el paso.

-¿Por qué huyes de mi?-Grito.

No me fije y me golpee contra algo.

Contra alguien mejor dicho.

-Logan, ¿Crei que ya no pasaría eso?

El Rubio rio.

-Tus huesos duelen niña, Hey ¿Quién es?-Pregunto señalando al creído.

-Joshua,Soy Nuevo-Dijo interrumpiéndome.

-¿Tan rápido remplazaste a DeVil?

¿Qué?

Logan, Si no te necesitara para que alejes a Joshua de mí, Rompería tú cara de príncipe.

-Claro que no-Respondí Irritada.

-Pero lo hará muy Pronto-Susurro Joshua.

Ignore su comentario.

Camine lo más rápido posible dirigiéndome a clase.

Me senté junto a Evie que estudiaba con Doug.

-Hola,Bia-Dijo Evie sacando la cabeza del gran libro de Quimica.

-Hola,Chicos.

-¿Ya estudiaste?-Pregunto Doug.

Espera.

¡¿Había examen?!

-Amh, Si-Mentí.

-No lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-Ni siquiera sabía que había examen hoy-Golpee mi mano contra mi cara.

-Tranquila dicen que Hoy nació él bebe del profesor y que no vendrá.

-¿Enserio?-Sentí como si mi cara se iluminara.

Asintieron.

-Y Entonces ¿Por qué estudian?

-Porque eso nos dijo Jay, Hay una gran probabilidad de que no sea verdad.

-Alumnos, Lo siento, Mi auto acaba de descomponerse, Siento la demora-Dijo el profesor agitado entrando al aula.

Gracias Jay.

Esto lo sabrá Audrey.

Golpeaba mi lápiz contra la mesa.

¿Qué rayos estarán haciendo Keiver y James?

 _Arruinandolo todo_

 _ **Holaaaa**_ ㈏6㈏6㈏6

 _ **¿Qué estarán haciendo Keiver y James? XDD**_ ㈸1㈷5㈳4㈳4

 _ **Pobre Bia**_ ㈳4㈳4

 _ **Ya llegamos a 3.6K En Wattpad y en Fanfiction a los**_ _ **1,6K**_ __㈴7㈴7㈺4

 _ **Gracias por votar, enserio.**_

 _ **PD:Mañana publicare capitulo.**_

 _ **PD2: ¿Quieren que haga un Q &A Del Libro?**_

 **-No se olviden de votar y comentar-**


	14. Mira detrás tuyo

**Pov Keiver**

Hacer esto se me hace emocionante,Uno nescesita divertirse de vez en cuando.

Llegamos al campo, Todos entrenaban.

Carlos estaba con Jay, Así que todo estaba bien por ahora.

-¿Quién es la chica?-Pregunto James observando a cada una de las porristas.

-La castaña que habla con Audrey.

-Y ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

 _Arruinarlo_

-Amh, Vigilar a Carlos de la chica nueva-Mi cabeza se nublo completamente, No sabía que decir ni que hacer.

Ben se veía completamente desubicado.

Miraba a Mal, Como si buscara respuestas en ella.

-¿Bennyboo a tierra?-Dijo Jay pasando su mano por la cara de Ben que no dejaba de mirarla

-Está Bien, Chicos-Llamo Reincorporándose-Como saben en unas semanas tendremos el campeonato contra Sherwood Falcons.

Los chicos nuevos intercambiaron miradas burlonas.

-Muy Bien,Ya tenemos los equipos asi que…-Empezó hasta que Jacob interrumpió.

-Queremos jugar…-Señalo a su hermano que sonreía estúpidamente-¿Podemos?

-Claro…-Dijo Ben dudoso-Amh, Carlos y Chad ¿Pueden quedarse en la banca, Solo por…?

-Okay-Dijo el pecoso sentándose en ella.

Chad Bacilo un poco antes de hacerlo, Pero termino aceptando.

Jess se percató de eso y se fue acercando lentamente.

Camine intentando evadir a Ben.

-Keiver, James; Ambos a la zona de peligro-Ordeno, arruinando mi plan.

 **Pov Ben**

Mal estaba decaída.

Se le veía en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Ben?-Pregunto Chad-Estas raro.

-Nada-Respondí secamente.

Una risa macabra retumbaba por toda mi cabeza.

 _¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada Bennyboo?_

Ella estaba detrás de Mal.

Sonreia.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda.

-¡MAL!-Grite atrayendo las miradas confusas de todos.

Ella desapareció.

 _Cuidado Ben, Mira detrás tuyo_

Joshua estaba haciéndome un pase de medio campo.

Me descortiné completamente y a causa que eso el Disco golpeo mi cara.

Todo se volvió negro.

 _ **Hello, It's me**_ __

 _ **Quiero pedirles perdón.**_

 _ **El sábado mi papá me quito la computadora ㈷7㈷7**_

 _ **Y solo la podía usar para tareas.**_

 _ **||No he hecho mis tareas ㈸5||**_ __

 _ **Pobre Ben**_ __

 _ **Keiver y James ya valieron…**_


	15. ¿Están espiándome?

**Pov James**

¿¡BEN ESTA MUERTO!?

No espera…

Si respira.

Mal corrió rápidamente a ver como se encontraba.

Un gran conjunto de personas acumuladas no me dejaban ver nada.

-¿B-Ben estas bien?-Gritaba la pelimorada que lo sostenía entre sus brazos

No respondía.

-¡BEN!-Grito más fuerte.

-No…-Se escuchó un ligero quejido y un gran alivio invadió el campo.

Mal se lanzó encima de él y lo apretó tanto que parecía que el castaño no podía respirar.

Un par de personas entraron y se lo llevaron, ya que el apenas podía ponerse de pie.

Keiver me jalo del brazo hasta que nos escondimos detrás de Carlos

La chica nueva…

Jess aprovechando el momento se acercaba lentamente a DeVil

Ay no.

 **Pov Carlos**

Ben acababa de irse y tras el Mal.

Estaba sentado en las bancas esperando a que dijeran que el entrenamiento había acabado.

Sentí como si alguien acariciaba mi mano.

Un escalofrió trascurrió mi espalda, Pero, No se sentía bien.

Voltee la cabeza y vi a Jess.

Una pequeña luz fuerte ocasiono que entrecerrara los ojos.

No le preste importancia.

-Jess ¿Qué haces?

-Nada, Tenias una mancha en tu mano…-Dijo sonriendo.

-Son pecas-Dije mirando mi mano

-No escucho, Muévete ,Bia dijo que debíamos espiarlos de cerc …

-¡James no me empujes!-Grito Keiver que segundos después cayó de cara contra el suelo.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?-Me levante rápido.

-Adios Carlos-Dijo Jess tras Soltar una risita chillona y camino hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

Le susurro algo y ambos se rieron mientras miraban el celular de Jacob.

-¿Bia los mando para que me espíen?-Pregunte algo dolido.

-No…-Dijo Keiver hasta que James lo interrumpio.

-Si.

Bufe y Salí directo a buscarla.

Ay Dios Mioh.

Esto está mal…

MUY MAL.


	16. ¿No confías en Mi?

**Pov Bia**

Cero.

CERO EN EL EXAMEN.

Bueno, no había llenado nada.

¿Qué esperabas Bia?

No llene ni mi nombre…

No enserio no sabía si Poner Bia o Leah.

Demonios.

Mamá va a matarme.

No, Ella no se enterara

 _Princesita, Eso está mal._

No Importa, No le diré.

Una risa odiosa nublo mi vista y Me provoco un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de mi cabeza.

-¿Bia estas Bien?-Pregunto Evie que me tomaba del hombro.

Asenti desganada.

-¿Desaprobaste?-Dijo sentándose a mi costado

-Cero,Evie, Cero…-Aprete mis manos en mi cabello

-Tienes que estudiar, Siquiera un poco-Continuo, Fruncí el ceño-Si quieres te enseño.

-¿Enserio?

Ella Asintió

-Bia ¿No tienes detención?-Dijo Evie mirando su espejo.

Abri los ojos como platos.

-¡Ay No, no, no, no, No!-Me levante e ignore completamente al profesor que ordenaba que regresara a mi sitio.

Corrí directamente a la clase.

El Hada me esperaba parada en la puerta con un pequeño reloj.

-Tarde…-Dijo molesta-Creí que ya habías escarmentado con lo de ayer.

-Lo siento-Dije agachando la cabeza intentando no reír por la palabra.

-Bia, Eres una princesa, Tienes que empezar a actuar como una.

Pero NO quiero ser Una princesa.

Asentí, Molesta.

Camine haciendo resonar por toda el aula el sonido de mis botines, Hasta llegar donde Carlos estaba.

Prácticamente estaba recostado en la mesa Mientras escribía 100 veces ''No debo meterme en asuntos de otras personas''

Se veía adorable.

Pase mi mano sobre su cabello y él se incorporó.

-Hola…-Susurre-Perdón por llegar tarde, Estaba en química y resulta que…

-¿Mandaste a Keiver y James a espiarme?-Se veía molesto, Jamás lo había visto tanto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Los mandaste a espiarme? ¿Por qué?-Alzo un poco la voz.

No sabía que responder.

Estos estúpidos…

¿Acaso no pueden hacer ya nada bien?

 _No sin ti_

-Carlos, Yo puedo explicártelo…-Titubee- Es que Tu y Jess, No me sentía…

-¿Desconfías en Mi?-Grito

 _Tienes miedo, Porque sabes que Jess es mucho mejor que Tu._

¿Qué?

Esa voz otra vez, Mi vista se nublo…

No podía responderle

-Eso pensé…-Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Se dirigió al escritorio, dejo su trabajo.

Me miro de reojo, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

No sabía que decir, No sabía qué hacer.

Me levante para seguirlo…

 _¿Dónde quedo tu orgullo princesa?_

Esas palabras me detuvieron, retrocedí pero pise algo

Baje la mirada y había una chaqueta de cuero negra con Blanco y negro.

Sin duda era de DeVil

Él la había olvidado.

-Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles antes-Susurre y abrazase su casaca.

…

-Sí, cuando no eras una princesa, Eres débil, Eres débil sin él…

Lo último rompió totalmente mi Barlos Jart ㈎8㈎8㈎8

No me maten, Todas las Barlos shippers bajen sus escopetas que aún no ha pasado lo peor XDDDD

¿Bia va a matar a James y Keiver? ㈳4㈳4㈳4

Todo es culpa de Jess ㈶5㈶5㈵2 (Ódienla a ella no a mi)

-No se olviden de Votar y Comentar-


	17. Descansar

**Pov Ben**

 _¿Qué te pasa Bennyboo?_

 _¿Tienes Miedo?_

 _No le hare daño a ella, Ese es Tu Trabajo…_

 _¿Por qué no despiertas?_

 _¿El Rey está Cansado?_

 _Ja, Niño Esto recién empieza_

Y Reaccione.

-Estará Bien…-Dijo La enfermera que ponía hielo en mi cabeza-Fue un golpe pequeño.

-¿Ósea no va a morir?-Pregunto Jay, Mal le envió una mirada asesina y un codazo.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza, Todos suspiraron aliviados.

Ella se acercó a mí con un pequeño paquete lleno de Hielo y me lo apretó en la frente.

Me queje

-No seas llorón, BennyBoo-Dijo Mal acariciando mi cabello –Ya oíste, solo fue un golpe pequeño.

-Me duele la cabeza…

-¿No que no moriría?-Continuo Jay

-Es normal, Ben, Debes descansar-Dijo la enfermera ignorando el comentario.

Me dio un papel y me dijo que valla con mis padres.

Mamá me matara y Papá se reirá de mí.

¿Y Mal…?

No puedo dejarla sola

 _Si puedes_

Mal me obligo a levantarme de la camilla y empezamos a caminar.

-Hey, ¿A dónde Vamos?-Dije intentando entablar una conversación.

-Tu a dormir, Yo solo te acompaño.

-Pero no quiero dormir, Ya no me duele nada- Fingí una sonrisa.

Alzo una ceja.

Se detuvo, Volteo la cabeza y apretó con su mano mi cabeza.

Me queje de dolor.

-Sí, Se nota que no te duele

Entramos al castillo y acto seguido a mi cuarto.

-¿Puedes quedarte?

-Adiós-Dijo riéndose y cerrando la puerta.

-Te veo mañana-Grite lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara a través de la puerta.

Me deje caer en mi cama, mirando el techo

 _¿Por qué sigues intentando, si sabes que perderás?_


	18. No Llores Por Él

**Pov Bia**

Ya había pasado el tiempo establecido.

Pero aun no me movía, No quería ir a casa.

Sé que Mamá empezara a regañarme de algo y si no,Lo hará Audrey.

-Bia, Ya es hora de irse-Dijo el Hada dulcemente

-¿No puedo quedarme, Una hora más?-Dije y ella me miro confundida.

-Está Bien-Respondí molesta

Tome mi bolso y continúe abrazando la casaca de Carlos

Agache la cabeza y Salí de la clase

No quería que nadie me viera.

Suficientes problemas por hoy.

-Hey Preciosa…

Esa voz, Era la última que quería escuchar.

-Joshua, Ahora no por favor-Suplique.

-Tengo que decirte algo que talvez no te agrade mucho…-Dijo sacando un celular.

-Josh-Dije con la poca paciencia que me sobraba-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

-Oh Créeme, si te importara-Sonrió maliciosamente

 **(Poner-** **Cheater-The Vamps)**

 _Can we talk about your boyfriend?_ _  
_ _He's dead end ha_

-¿Que quieres decir...?

 __ _And if I gotta tell you why_ _  
_ _It's only gonna make you cry_

 __ _Let's talk about your boyfriend for a minute_ _  
_ _He's got a secret and he's felling you lies_ _  
_ _oh what a lovely guy!_ __

 _I just thought you should know what he is capable of_

 __ _Let me tell 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend_

-¿¡QUE!?

 __ _Baby I just gotta let you know, you really gotta let him go_ _  
_ _Let me tell 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend_

 __ _And I can hear 'em through the bedroom walle, you know she ain't no friend at all_ __

 _Cause everybody knows it and everybody knew before_ _  
_ _But no one ever told you girl, well baby that's what I'm here for_ _  
_ _His dirty little secrets are banging on his bedroom floor_

 __ _Oh he's a fricking cheater yeah, I dunno what you do it for_ __

 _I just thought you should know what he is capable of_

 __ _Let me tell 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend_ _  
_ _Baby I just gotta let you know, you really gotta let him go_ _  
_ _Let me tell 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend_

 __ _And I can hear 'em through the bedroom walle, you know she ain't no friend at all_ __

 _Maybe this ain't gonna be as bad as you thought_ _  
_ _Maybe we don't have to sneak around any more no_ _  
_ _Maybe when you leave, you'll end up with me after all_

 __ _Oh yeah_

 _And I can be your boyfriend and you can be my world_

 __

 _Let me tell 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend_ _  
_ _Baby I just gotta let you know, you really gotta let him go_

 __ _Let me tell 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend_ _  
_ _And I can hear 'em through the bedroom walle, you know she ain't no friend at all_ __

 _Maybe this ain't gonna be as bad as you thought_ _  
_ _Maybe we don't have to sneak around any more no_ _  
_ _Maybe when you leave, you'll end up with me after all_

Oh yeah and I can be your boyfriend

-Jamás serás mi novio…-Grite- y Carlos no puede haberlo hecho.

-¿Eso crees?-Saco su celular y me mostro una foto.

Jess estaba tomando su mano y al parecer acariciándola.

Ambos se veían fijamente como si…

Levante la mirada.

Sentía como mis ojos se llenaban.

 _No llores, No se lo merece._

 _ **Holaaa.**_

 _ **Pues se preguntaran porque no actualizo tan seguido como en el anterior libro.**_

 _ **El problema es que justo mañana empiezo exámenes y acabaría el próximo viernes.**_

 _ **Ah pero eso sí, Si apruebo TOODO Hare maratón por toda una semana.**_

 _ **PD: Yo AMOO A The Vamps**_

 _ **-No se olviden de Votar, Comentar y Rezar por que apruebe-**_


	19. Ya no quiero ser una princesa

**Pov Bia**

Corría mientras caían gotas del cielo.

''Lluvia''

Cuando vivía en la isla solía sentarme junto al campo de fuerza.

Era hermoso ver el cielo.

Su sonido era tranquilizante, Hacia que me sintiera feliz; Por lo menos un momento.

Pero ahora, Era totalmente lo opuesto

No veía por donde iba, Sinceramente no quería a ningún lado.

Algo dentro de mí se sentía diferente, Algo que no había sentido desde hace un tiempo atrás.

 _¿Odio?_

Tengo la impotencia de gritar…

Gritar y talvez llorar un poco.

 _Llorar te hace débil._

Choque con un chico.

No levante la cabeza, No quería saber quién era.

¿Por qué justo ahora?

-¿B-Bia?-Susurro.

-Keiver, Vete-Dije con la voz entrecortada.

 _¿Dejaras que te vea llorar?_

-¿Qué paso?

-Keiver, Ahora n…-Me interrumpió con un abrazo.

 _El siente lastima por ti…_

 _Al igual que todos._

-Bia, Lo del plan no salió muy bien, James y yo nos distrajimos y…

Me aleje rápidamente

 _Es culpa de ellos_

-¡Él no debía saberlo!-Empecé a gritarle, Mis lágrimas caían con más rapidez

-No fue nuestra culpa, Carlos es muy inteligente…

-Tienes razón, No fue su culpa…-Grite molesta-¡Fue mía por creer que un par de inútiles podrían hacer algo bien en su vida!

-Sí, ¿Sabes qué?-Dijo ofendido- Siquiera ese par de inútiles tienen la suficiente autoestima para no dudar de que alguien mejor pueda quitarles a la persona que ama.

 _¡Princesita, eso debió doler!_

-No puedo creer que alguien como tu pudo ser amigo mío.

-Tú no tienes amigos, Bia.

Corrí más rápido.

Ya se veía el castillo.

Abrí la puerta, Con cuidado, No quería que nadie me escuchara.

-Hija ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo Papá dirigiendo su mirada a mis ojos.

Asentí, No podía hablar

-¿Podemos hablar? Es urgente-Mamá agrego.

-Ahora no- Respondí secamente

Subí las escaleras, Ya quería que esto acabara.

Golpee la puerta de mi cuarto al cerrarla.

Todo se vino a mi cabeza.

Y las lágrimas también.

-¡Bia No llores!-Repetía mientras me lavaba la cara.

Levante la mirada.

Mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

¿Cómo una foto podía hacer tanto daño?

Camine hasta mi cama y me deje caer en ella.

Quería dormir, quería olvidar todo.

 _Eso no se puede, A Menos que…_

Ya no quiero tener responsabilidades.

 _Pero Eres una princesa._

Talvez ya no quiera ser una princesa.

 _Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, Bia._

 _ **Y aquí es donde empieza lo emocionante.**_

 _ **Bia tuvo un pésimo día**_ ㈳4㈳4㈵2

 _ **¿A quién más le dolió la pelea de Keiver y Bia?**_

 _ **Me partieron el Kokoró**_ ㈎8㈎8㈎8

 _ **PD: Tengo una amiga que los shippea**_ ㈳4㈳4 , _**Alexa esto se va a descontrolar**_

 _ **PD2: ¿Ya vieron Civil War? , Yo si y fangirlee tanto que hasta mis papás me miraron feo**_

 _ **PD3: La voz O la letra cursiva es Maléfica, Solo para aclarar**_


	20. Solo faltas Tu

**Pov Mal**

Estaba tendida en mi cama, Evie había salido con Doug y pues estaba aburrida.

Y lo que se de Ben es que sigue durmiendo, Según su madre, No despierta desde que lo deje.

Aun no entiendo porque se distrajo, Él es un muy buen jugador.

¿Por qué grito mi nombre?

Cuando al escuchar voltee y vi su rosto, Sin duda era de terror.

En ese momento me limite a ver el lugar que sus ojos guiaban…

Pero no había nada.

Cuando lo llevamos a la enfermería él estaba prácticamente inconsciente, A Penas se ponía de pie y decía cosas incoherentes.

''Tengo que salvarla''

¿A Quien tenía que salvar?

Cuando decía eso, Intentaba zafarse, En un Momento lo logro y volvió a caer.

''¿Qué le hiciste?''

Continuaba, La enfermera logro levantarlo y llegamos hasta el lugar.

Un rato salió, dejándonos solos.

Ben seguía gritando cosas, Pero no reaccionaba.

Intente no hacerle caso, Hasta que…

Grito el Nombre de mi madre.

No sé por qué, Pero no me podía mover.

Juraría que sentía algo O Alguien detrás de mí.

Debo admitirlo, En ese momento me moría de miedo.

¿Por qué había gritado eso?

Me puse de pie, Me sentí obligada a hacerlo

-¿Enserio no sabes porque?-Esa voz…

Volví a sentir ese dolor de cabeza, No quería voltear.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Ella no está aquí, Mal; Ella no está aquí.

\- Hija, Yo Quiero muchas cosas-Dijo ocasionando que un escalofrió transcurra Toda mi espalda-Pero por ahora Ya tengo a la princesita, Solo faltas tú.

Unas manos heladas apretaron mis hombros.

 **Pov Reza**

-Así que…-Empecé- ¿Ellos terminaron?

-No lo sabemos exactamente…-Dijo Diego-Después de lo que hizo Carlos seguro que sí.

-¿Enserio la engaño con Jess?-Rio Jason-¿No pudo buscarse a alguien mejor?

Recibió un codazo de Harry.

-¿Qué?-Dijo ofendido-Solo digo la verdad, Bia es muy linda y pues Jess…

-Jason, Cállate-Dijo Diego.

-Oh perdóname DeVil, Me olvide que salías con ella-Dijo Malicioso, Rodé los ojos.

-Eso no es cierto, Fueron rumores que Ustedes crearon, En Dragón Hall.

-Cruella Nos obligó-Respondió Harry antes de que Jason volviera a arruinar todo.

-También los obligo a terminar con la relación de su amiguito con la princesa…-Dije riéndome-Y Hicieron un buen trabajo.

-Nosotros no lo hicimos.

-¿Pero entonces quién fue?-Pregunto Ginny

-No tenemos ni idea-Dijo Diego-Jay fue el que nos contó.

-¿Solo les dijo eso?

-Sí, Ni él ha podido hablar con Carlos.

-Y ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Creo que le mostraron una foto…

-Y ¿Quién tomo esa foto?-Pregunte aturdiendo a todos

-¡Que no se!-Dijo Diego algo molesto-Y ¿Por qué tanto interés?, Según me acuerdo Bia era tu amiga.

-Era…-Repetí-Pero, Creo que sin DeVil Molestando Podríamos volver a serlo.

-¿Crees que ella quiera?-Pegunto Jason.

-Talvez sí.

-Bueno si puedes hacer eso, Necesito que nos ayudes-Dijo Harry

-¿Por qué te ayudaría?-Rei

-Porque puedo decir algo que sé que no te gustara- Miro a Diego.

El No lo haría.

-Amh, Diego ¿Quieres que te cuente algo gracioso…? –Empezó hasta que me tire encima de él.

-¿Lo harás?-Me susurro Jason

-Los odio…

 _ **Y Aquí está el capitulo**_

 _ **Lo termine el viernes, Pero no sé porque quitaron la computadora, Talvez porque me porte mal… XDDD**_

 _ **Pero Bueh, Siendo honesta, Me encanto este cap *-***_

 _ **No sé, Toda la trama está empezando a notarse Y me encanta como va quedando: D**_

 _ **-No se olviden de votar-**_


	21. No necesito un héroe

**Pov Audrey**

-¡Abre la puerta!-Grite mucho más fuerte que las anteriores 100 veces.

Bia no salía de su habitación Y al parecer no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacerlo.

Las primeras horas que estuvo encerrada, solo se escuchaban sollozos y gritos.

Papá intento todo para lograr abrir la puerta, Pero no se podía, ella la había trabado.

Después de 1 hora, se rindieron y decidieron dejarla sola.

Ahora se escuchaban puras voces, de ella y alguien más, pero por la puerta no lograba escuchar quien.

No nos dio explicación de lo que había pasado y eso me preocupaba más.

-¿Aun no sale?-Negué con la cabeza

-Por lo menos ya no está llorando y rompiendo las cosas...-Dije

-¿Qué paso en la escuela?-Pregunto Mamá

-No tengo idea, Ella no fue al entrenamiento, No la vi en química, Según Evie fue a detención…

-¿Le preguntaste a su novio?-Pregunto ocasionando que abriera los ojos como platos.

Claro, Carlos estaba con ella en detención.

-No,No lo hice…-Me acerque a ella y de di un beso en la mejilla-Gracias

Dije mientras corrí directo a buscarlo.

Camine varios minutos, tenía que encontrar a Jay, ellos siempre están juntos.

Justo quien quería ver

-¿Donde está tu amigo…?-Dije jalándolo del hombro.

Se veía confundido y tenía razón para estarlo, Nunca me había visto así de molesta.

-¿Audrey…?

-La única-empecé-¿Donde esta?

-Cuando llegue ayer en la noche, él estaba tendido boca abajo ¿Te digo la verdad?- Asentí-Parecía muerto, pero lo escuche llorar…

-¿Intentaste hablar con él?-Pregunte

-Intente-Repitió-Pero él me golpeo y en la mañana cuando desperté no estaba.

Frustrada, Pase una mano por mi cabello.

-¿Ayude en algo?-Pregunto.

-No, No lo hiciste-Dije molesta-Pero gracias.

 **Pov Reza**

-¿Enserio tengo que hacerlo?-Pregunte intentando zafarme de Jason y Harry

-¿Quieres que le digamos a Diego?-Bufe.

-¿Pero porque no ustedes o Ginny, ella puede hacerlo, Yo la obligare?...

-Ella te tiene más confianza.

-Claro que no.

-Solo tienes que hacer que por nada del mundo Bia quiera volver con Carlos.

-Se dan cuenta que son unos terribles amigos ¿No?

-En primer lugar, Nosotros no los separamos, Fue la niña mimada esa…-Empezó Harry-Y en segundo Lugar, Esto solo es para asegurarnos.

-Llegamos…-Canto Jason

-No, No puedo-Dije dándome la vuelta

-Diego…-Gritaron ambos, Pero logre callarlos.

-Está bien-Agregue molesta.

Tocaron la puerta del gran palacio.

Abrió un hombre…

-¿A Quien busca?-Dijo cordialmente

-A La princesa-Dijo Harry.

-La señorita Audrey no se encuentra, pueden volver…

Dijo intentando cerrarnos la puerta en la cara

-No, No la otra princesa…

-Ella esta indispuesta para recibir visitas, Lo siento tan…

-Solo será un minuto-Dijo Jason, empujándome

El mayordomo accedió.

Las escaleras eran inmensas.

Voltee para ver la cara de Jason o Harry, De seguro estarían babeando o robando algo; Pero no estaban; Los desgraciados me habían dejado.

Habían demasiados cuartos, El primero tenía una A totalmente decorada de rosa y celeste en la puerta.

Esa definitivamente no era de Bia.

La segunda tenia marcas, como de golpes.

Era obvio que era de la princesita.

Toque un par de veces.

Nadie abría, Así que yo lo hice.

El cuarto estaba totalmente destruido, Su cama prácticamente estaba tirada, Su ropa igual, Habían varios vidrios rotos en el suelo.

Seguí avanzando y sonó como si algo se rompía.

Seguro un vidrio.

Voltee lentamente y me agache, Era un cuadro con una foto de ella Y DeVill.

Se veían muy felices.

Al costado estaba una pequeña pulsera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Se escuchó una voz ronca por falta de sueño y algo tupida por tanto llorar.

-Vine a verte-Respondí al verla.

Ella estaba deshecha, Nunca la había visto así, Sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos y su cara pálida.

-Pues ya lo hiciste, Ahora vete-Respondió molesta, Bajó su mirada a la pulsera y a la foto, Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Bia, Yo siento tanto lo de…-Empezó hasta que me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alguien lo público, Todos lo saben…

Ella se agacho sin importarle que hubiese vidrios por todos lados, Sus manos taparon su cara y empezó a apretarla.

-Esto es irónico…-Empecé-Cuando Ginn termino con Harry, Decías que ella tenía que ser valiente y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo.

Ella rio no muy convencida.

-¿Enserio dejaras que esto te afecte tanto?;Esa no es la Bia que conocí, Dijiste que Jamas necesitarías de un héroe que te salve y que juntos vivan felices para siempre. ¿Y qué fue lo que paso?...

\- No necesito un héroe para poder ganar la batalla y Logre cumplir todos los mandatos de Maléfica antes… -Dijo, Levantando la cabeza-Si, Tuve un error, como todos, Pero Hey, Mi error acaba de engañarme con otra chica…

-¿Crees que eso sea lo correcto princesa?-Dije intentando hacerla enojar más.

Rio.

-¿Desde cuándo me gusta hacer lo correcto?

 _ **AJSHAJDHAGDAH *-***_

 _ **No me odien, ni nada XDD**_

 _ **Pero hay que ser honestas, Bia mala es cool**_ ㈴6

 _ **Pobre Teñido**_ ㈷7㈷7

 _ **En 2 dias es su cumpleañosss**_ ㈎9


	22. No tienes idea

**Pov Mal**

-¿No te alegras de verme?-Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Creo que ambas sabemos la respuesta-Rio-¿Cómo que ya tienes a Bia?

-Oh ¿No lo sabes?-Negué-Pues lo harás muy pronto

¿Qué?

-¿Tú fuiste la que hizo que Ben se distraiga?-Pregunte, Intentando no verla a los ojos.

Se rio, ocasionando que un escalofrió transcurriera por mi espalda

-Yo no lo distraje, Tú lo hiciste.

-¿Qué?

-El tiene miedo, Miedo de que te haga algo malo

-¿Lo harías?-Pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-¿Me crees capaz?-La mire fijamente-¡Que inteligente, Mal!

-No lo haría preciosa, No si me ayudas-Continuo.

-¿Por qué rayos lo haría?-Di un paso atrás

Rio más fuerte que la última vez

-Tu príncipe está destruyéndose a sí mismo, Por ti…-Dijo aun sonriendo-Él sabe lo que pasara Y le aterra; Hija, El miedo se lo come, Prácticamente cada segundo que pasa él está muriendo lentamente ¡Y por amor!

Me dolía la cabeza

-¡Que tonto niño!

-A Él no puedes hacerle daño-Grite

-No lo hare, Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?-No tenía opción

-Ayúdame, Solo eso-Dijo mirándome a los ojos-Nadie sufrirá.

Eso dijo siempre, Mal no seas estúpida

Ella te está mintiendo.

Otra vez.

-No lo hare…-Dije mirándola a los ojos, Los suyos se volvían demasiado verdes.

Ay No…

-Tú me obligaste…

Todo se volvió negro.

 **Pov Carlos**

¿Por qué?

Todo estaba tan bien, Estábamos tan felices.

Tenía ganas de gritar, Correr, De desaparecer.

Caminaba, No sé a dónde y no me importaba.

Quería quedarme tendido en mi cama a llorar o No se…

Pero seguro Jay estaría ahí molestando.

Demonios, No me había sentido con tanta rabia desde hace ya tanto tiempo

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-Grito alguien acorralándome contra un árbol.

-¿Qué?-Grite asustado-¿Audrey…?

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Repitió, Molesta.

-Yo no le hice nada-Respondí antes de que ella me golpeara.

-¿Así y porque no sale de su cuarto desde ayer?-Grito-¡Responde DeVil!

-Okay, Discutimos -Respondí.

-¿Por qué?-Me grito

-Hola,Carlos-Dijo una voz chillona.

Ay No ¿Por qué Ahora?

-Jess-Dije intentando sonar lo más amable-Vete, Por favor.

-¿Ya te enteraste?-Dijo mostrándome un celular, Solo la ignore.

-Carlos, Respóndeme-Continuo Audrey

-Ella no confío en mí…

-Y nunca debí hacerlo-Dijo una hermosa voz ronca

¿Bia?

Estaba con una casaca de cuero que robo en la isla, Una falda y unos botines de cuero.

Sonrió con todo el odio que habitaba en su ser, Me miraba de la misma forma.

No lo había hecho desde que llego.

-Bia ¿Estas bien?-La tome de la mano, Estaba helada

Al instante se zafo.

-No me toques…

-Podemos arreglarlo-Ella estaba furiosa, Se notaba por la manera en la que hablaba.

Audrey estaba asustada.

-Leah… -La tomo del hombro

-Yo no me llamo Leah, Yo no soy una princesa y Yo no te necesito…-Me miro con odio.

Algo en mí se destruyó.

(n/a: Hero de Jessie J )

 _I'm gonna' be risky_ _  
_ _Life and soul of the party_

 __ _No more stressin me out_

 __ _Pulling me down_

 __ _Making me feel like I'm better off lonely_

 __ _I'm gonna' be fearless_ _  
_ _And take care of my business_

 __ _You stopped keeping me safe_ _  
_ _I need to be brave_

 __ _Shout it out_ _  
_ _Shout it out_ _  
_ _Shout it_

 __ _Shout it everyday now_

 __

 _Try steal my powers right from me_ _  
_ _Just like a criminal_ _  
_ _But I won't have it_

 __ _I'm not flying into your arms_

 __

 _I never thought that you'd drain the fight out of me_

 __ _Oops, look what you did to me_

 __ _Now I figured out_

 __ _I don't need no hero_

 __ _I can safe myself,_

 _No hero_

 __ _Anything is possible_ _  
_ _Feeling indestructible_

 __ _I don't need no hero_ _  
_ _I don't need no hero_ __

 _I'm living dangerous_ _  
_ _For what you did I'll make you pay for it_

 __ _See I know that your scared_

 __ _Watching me over head_ _  
_ _Watch me_ _  
_ _Wa-watch me now_ _  
_ _I see you watch me everyday now_ __

 _Can't steal my powers right from me_ _  
_ _Just like a criminal_ _  
_ _But I won't have it_

 __ _I'm not flying into your arms_

 __

 _I never thought that you'd drain the fight out of me_

 __ _Oops, look what you did to me_

 __ _Now I figured out_

 __ _I don't need no hero_

 __ _I can safe myself, no hero_ _  
_ _Anything is possible_ _  
_ _Feeling indestructible_

 __ _I don't need no hero_ _  
_ _I don't need no hero_ __

 _I don't need no hero_ _  
_ _I don't need no hero_ _  
_ _I don't need no hero_ _  
_ _I don't need no hero_ _  
_ _No no no no no no no no no no_ __

 _I don't need no hero_ _  
_ _I can safe myself,_

 _No hero_

 __ _Anything is possible_ _  
_ _Feeling indestructible_

 __ _I don't need no hero_ _  
_ _I don't need no hero_

-¿Me tienes miedo…?

Negué con la cabeza

-Bia, Yo te amo…

-Pues qué pena que no sea mutuo Y Deberías tenerme miedo, Como todos los demás –Dijo sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¿Tú no eres así?-Dije acercándola a mí.

-Tú no tienes idea de quién soy y de que soy capaz de hacer…-Dijo y salió corriendo.

 **WOOOOW**

 **WOOOOOW**

 **WOOOOOOW**

 **¡Ame este capitulo!**

 **Ame la canción, Representaba todo lo del héroe y pues la tenia mucho antes de hacer el libro** ㈎9

 **Bia cool Is back, No les voy a mentir, Amo la forma en la que ella** **es.**

 **Ella Representa como una persona puede cambiar tanto cuando es lastimada...**

 **PD: Pobre teñido :'c**

 **PD2:mi bebe ya tiene 17 años** ㈴7㈴7㈏4

 **PD3: Hail Hydra :v**

 **-No se olviden de votar y comentar,Me ayuda mucho -**


	23. ¿Estas Bien?

**Pov Bia**

-Tú no tienes idea de quién soy Y de lo que soy capaz-Respondí fríamente y solté una risa.

Sentía su respiración, Era agitada y se notaba que tenía miedo.

 _Perfecto…_

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Pregunto dolido.

Me limite a arrugar la nariz y reír.

Demonios, Enserio extrañaba ser así.

 _Nunca dejaste de serlo_

Exacto…

-¡Aww, Mi amor!-Dije mordiendo mi labio y Tomándolo de la barbilla-¿Enserio tienes la cara para preguntar eso?

¿Por qué aun siento eso por él?

 _¿Enserio?, Después que te engaño…_

¿Él va a encontrar a alguien mejor? ¿Verdad?

 _Oh Cariño, Él ya lo hizo_

Lo solté bruscamente

-Bia, No sé qué crees que paso, Yo…

-Tú no sabes nada DeVill…-Gire los ojos y observe como algunos príncipes salían, de seguro a llamar a avisar que estaba aquí-Pero no te quito más tiempo; Vete Pecas, corre con tu ''noviecita esa''

-Tu eres mi Novia…-Respondió atrayéndome a sus labios.

-Ya no más.

Sentí como su respiración se hacía más profunda.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-Alguien grito mientras se mesclaba en la multitud que veía la escena.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-Dijo con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cristalizados.

 _¡Respóndele!_

-Nunca lo hice.

 _¿Por qué le mientes princesa? ¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma?_

¿Eso no era lo que querías?

Tiempo de irse, Princesa, El hada estará detrás de ti en unos segundos y nuestro plan se habrá arruinado.

Gire moviendo mi cabello, Mire a mi hermana, Su miedo era notorio, Al igual que el de los demás, empecé a correr con Reza.

-¿Ahora qué?-Habíamos llegado a un lugar oscuro y alejado, Era perfecto

-Ella dijo que la esperemos aquí.

-¿Bia?-Susurro una voz

-¿Acaso es…?-Empezó Reza

-¿Mal?-Susurre.

-Tenemos que ir donde el espejo-Dijo alterada, Sus ojos habían perdido su tonalidad verdosa fuerte.

-¿Estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca-Hizo una mueca, transformada en sonrisa-Muévanse, Estamos perdiendo tiempo muy valioso.

 ** _ADAGASAFAGAHSSA *-*_**

 ** _ANTES DE QUE ME PEGUEN CON UN FIERRO DURO_**

 ** _Chicas/Chicos Se que quieren que actualice lo más seguido posible e intento hacerlo, La razón por la que me demoro siglos es que, Esta no iba a ser la secuela que dije en el primer libro Pero a muchos de ustedes no les pareció la idea de hacerlo en el futuro y yo misma llegue a darme cuenta que necesitaba explorar más con los personajes, Y borre toda la historia que ya tenía, En el anterior libro prácticamente ya tenía los capítulos hechos, Ahora es diferente, como dije ,Estoy explorando Y si no es una excusa para no actualizar en 10 años pero por favor entiéndanme, Estoy en 2do de secundaria y enserio no creía que sería tan difícil :'v_**

 ** _Volveré a hacer capitulos largos Y seguidos es una Pinky Promise_**?

 ** _AHORA SIII VOLVIENDO A QUE ME GOLPEAN_**? ﾟﾘﾂ?

 ** _Cada vez amo esto más._**

 ** _Le rompieron el Jart al teñido_**?

 ** _No sé, creo que me desquito con ellos_**

 ** _¿Hay alguna Fan de Christina Grimmie? Enserio no pensé que me afectaría tanto enterarme de su muerte_**

 ** _PD:Se han dado cuenta que mi nota es más grande que el cap XDD :'c_**

 ** _PD: AGOSSSSS_**?

 ** _-No se olviden de votar y comentar-_**


	24. ¿Mal?

**Pov Bia**

Llevábamos caminando ya varios minutos, Nadie decía una sola palabra.

Mal se veía cansada, Se veía diferente.

Mi celular sonaba.

-¡Apaga esa cosa!-Grito Mal al oír el timbre de llamada, Bufe y lo levante a ver quién molestaba.

Aparecía una foto de Yo con…

Era Carlos.

Lo puse en silencio y lo metí de vuelta en mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué se supone que buscamos?-Pregunto Reza.

-El espejo…-Empezó Mal algo molesta.

-¿Qué haremos con él?

-Tenemos que romperlo, Solo así el hechizo acabara y Mi madre podrá salir.

-¿Aun tienes esperanza de lograrlo?-Pregunte Riendo-¿No quieres hacerlo sola?

-Ese no es el plan.

En si yo ya tenía un plan perfectamente elaborado.

Bueno, Ningún plan mío era perfecto, Tenía sus fallas pero eran mínimas.

 _Princesa, Ese no era nuestro trato_

-Pero…-Empecé.

-Nada de peros Bia, Se lo que piensas-Me interrumpió-No seguiremos tus estúpidos planes.

-Era un gran plan-Respondí molesta.

-No, No lo era.

Rodé los ojos.

No había nadie cerca.

Parecía como si todos hubieran desaparecido.

-Llegamos, Niñas-Dijo Mal.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-Pregunto Reza

-Como dije, Iremos tras el espejo e intentare romperlo, Demasiado Fácil ¿Verdad?

-Eso si suena como un estúpido plan-Reproche.

-¿Tienes algo mejor?-Dijo mirándome con las cejas levantadas.

-Mucho mejor, Pero intentémoslo, Quiero ver como fracasas.

-Fracasamos…-Me corrigió-Estamos juntas, Quieran o no.

Mire hacia el lado opuesto, Odiaba cuando se ponía así.

-Está bien…-Dije entrando.

Me detuvo, mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿Qué?

-Yo entrare primero, Ustedes solo cúbranme.

¿Por qué estaba tan así, Tan Mal?

Ingresamos al castillo lentamente, Se escuchaba el sonido que nuestros zapatos hacían al chocar con el suelo.

El espejo estaba en la mitad de la sala y sin exagerar…

La sala era enorme, Al ritmo que íbamos nos llevaría varios minutos llegar hasta ahí.

-¿Hay alguien?-Susurro Reza.

-Bella y Adam están en una reunión con mis padres, Dudo que lleguen antes de la media noche-Respondí.

-Y ¿Ben?

-Durmiendo, No hagan demasiado ruido, Tiene el sueño ligero.

Cada paso era perfecto.

Ni uno más; Ni uno menos.

Odiaba eso, No me gustaba seguir planes, A menos que sean míos.

 _No te gustan las reglas ¿Eh?_

Llegamos, Mal llego a tomar el espejo lentamente hasta que…

Un sonido hizo que las tres nos desconcentráramos, Era mi teléfono.

-¡No,No,NOO!-Intente apagarlo, Pero mientras más trataba, más fuerte sonaba.

-Calla tu cosa-Grito Mal devolviendo el espejo.

-¡No Puedo!

-¡Bia!-Reza intento quitarme el aparato que no paraba de sonar.

-¡Agh!-Estaba en crisis y este par no paraba de gritarme-¡Ya está!

Grite al lograrlo.

-¿Mal?-Dijo una voz ronca al inicio de las escaleras.

¡Ay No…!

Era Ben.


	25. ¿Que acaba de pasar?

**Pov Reza**

Bia cerró los ojos fuertemente al oír la voz del Rey.

Ambas logramos agacharnos e intentar escondernos detrás de la ojiverde.

-¿Mal…?-Repitió frotándose los ojos.

Ella soltó unas pequeñas quejas.

Se veía que no sabía que hacer

-H-Hola…-Agrego y Bia se cubrió la boca con ambas manos

No sonaba como Mal, Ella no era Mal

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el castaño

-¿Ben; No deberías estar durmiendo?-Intento cambiar de tema

-Mal, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Se notaba que él estaba empezando a irritarse

Ella volteo a mirarnos, Ben achino los ojos como si empezara a sospechar y bajo un par de escalones.

Mal levanto su pie y empujo a Bia detrás de la cortina azul, Me arrastre y llegue donde estaba la princesa.

-¿Se dará cuenta?-Susurre

Ella miraba a todos lados buscando una respuesta.

Aun se escuchaba como Mal intentaba arreglar la situación.

-Sí, Él lo hará…

 **Pov Mal**

-¿Mal, estas escuchándome?

Mis ojos dejaban se distorsionarse, Sentía como mi cuerpo volvía dentro de sí, Me sentía pesada, Como si en cualquier momento me desplomaría.

¿En dónde estoy?

Mal, ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Levante la mirada y me encontré con un par de ojos azules verdosos.

-¿Qué rayos…?-Dije mientras tocaba mi cabeza que me dolía.

El continúo bajando los escalones.

-¿Estas bien…?

-Ben, Yo no…-Él se detuvo, Un escalofrió transcurrió toda mi espalda

Ella estaba detrás de él.

Ella estaba con su típica sonrisa macabra que tanto odio.

Mi madre sonreía y sus ojos brillaban como no lo hacían hace largo tiempo, Acercó sus brazos como si quisiera…

-¡BEN, NO!-Grite, ocasionando que el castaño se dé la vuelta asustado.

Se veía aún más confundido Y yo también lo estaba

El bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se acercó a mi tomándome entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo con la respiración agitada.

-Ella estaba…-Empecé hasta que sentí una mano completamente helada en mi hombro.

Sabía quién era, Solo no quería aceptarlo.

Se acercó hasta mi oído.

-Si quieres dile, Harías su sufrimiento más corto…-Susurro secamente-A menos que quieras seguir con mi plan y dejar que tu hermoso Bennyboo viva unos días más, Tú escoges.

-¿Quién estaba?-Continuo interrogando con preocupación en su cara-Mal por favor dímelo.

-No, Nadie-Intente ocultar mi temor-Creo que ha sido un día largo, Necesito descansar.

Ben asintió algo dudoso.

-Vamos…-Dijo tomándome de la mano.

Me deje llevar, No tenía idea de que acababa de suceder o como llegue hasta aquí.

-Si…-Respondí nerviosa apoyándome en una cortina azul, Escuche un pequeño susurro detrás de ella.

Bia y Reza estaban detrás de ella ¿Qué demonios hacían ahí?

Reza se tapó la cara y Bia hizo señas para que me llevara a Ben a su habitación.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto Ben girando la cabeza en dirección a la cortina.

-Claro que no…-Respondí mientras lo jalaba de regreso a las escaleras-Ven Bennyboo.

El soltó un bufido por el apodo y seguido de una pequeña risa.

Llegamos a una altura de las escaleras donde no se veía gran parte del salón y escuche el sonido de botines que corrían a la salida.

No pude evitar sonreír.

 _Aun la misión no está completa…_


	26. ¿Aún lo amas?

**Pov Bia**

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que salimos del castillo, Reza se había marchado a su habitación y yo no tenía idea de qué hacer con mi vida…

Otra vez.

Simplemente caminaba odiando todo este lugar que era perfecto.

Pero…

¿Qué era la perfección en realidad?

¿Una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo?

¿Una buena voz y popularidad?

¿Amor?

Yo nunca tuve esas cosas.

Siempre me he encontrado perdida en este lugar, Al verme al espejo nunca he dado una sonrisa del todo honesta, Probablemente en este momento mi familia me odie y Tendrían una gran razón para hacerlo.

En mis cortos 15 años Jamás nadie me ha dicho lo que he podido llegar a hacer bien, Siempre resaltaban mis errores.

'' _Es para formarte carácter''_ Era lo que Ella siempre repetía al meterme al calabozo.

Y vaya que lo hizo bien, Tengo carácter y no es muy fácil de controlar.

¿Todo esto está bien?

La pregunta que no paraba de retumbar en mi cabeza.

Estoy traicionando todo lo que fue bueno para mí, Claro alguna vez.

 _Princesa ¿Dudas de ti otra vez? , Aparte recuerda lo que te hicieron._

 _El ''Amor de tu vida'' te engaño con la primera chica que se le cruzo en el camino._

 _Tu hermana te tiene miedo._

 _Tus padres deben estar muy decepcionados_

 _Volviste a ser lo que eras antes, Lo que en realidad eres._

¿Esto ya no tiene solución?

 _No preciosa, Ya está hecho._

Sin haberme dado cuenta ya estaba al frente de casa, No quería entrar.

Me acerque al portón de ingreso y como siempre los guardias estaban ahí, Pero extrañamente habían más.

Definitivamente no era el lugar indicado para entrar.

Me di media vuelta y gire en dirección al árbol.

Puse un pie en la rama más baja y con esfuerzo la subí.

 _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

Intente hacer lo mismo con la segunda.

Caí duramente contra en piso helado, No podía hacerlo.

Me levante y llegue a ver una gran herida en mi pierna derecha.

Seguí intentando por varios minutos.

-¡ESTO ES ESTUPIDO!-Grite y uno de los guardias me llegaron a ver.

[…]

Caminaba como si me llevaran a mi funeral, Porque lo hacían.

-¿¡QUE SON ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR SEÑORITA!?-Grito mamá dándose cuenta que eran las 12:55

Logre zafarme molesta del guardia que me tenía agarrada del brazo como si fuera un asqueroso ladrón encontrado en sus mañas.

-¿DONDE ESTABAS?

Levante la mirada, Estaban mamá y papá más que molestos, Audrey estaba con su celular en la mano con Jay, Al parecer llamándome por quinceava vez y al costado del chico había alguien cubriéndose la cara, Tenía ojeras y se veía deprimido.

Carlos.

-No lo se, No es importante-Respondí quitando la vista del Pecoso e intentando sonar lo más cordial posible.

Intente subir a mi habitación.

-¡Sabes muy bien nuestros horarios Bia!-Volvió a regañar, Respiré profundamente.

-Si mamá los se…-Respondí y al parecer hizo enfurecerla más.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que has ocasionado?-Grito, Ya Libere a la bestia-Teníamos una reunión muy importante y Tienen que llamarme para que regresemos a ver el desastre que nuestra hija ocasiona.

Ella nunca me había hablado así, Ni a Audrey, ni a nadie.

 _Ella no te quiere, Princesa, Por eso te abandono_

Ella no lo hizo, Tú fuiste la que…

 _¿Quién fue el que te dijo eso princesita? Oh verdad DeVill_

 _Pero si el té mintió una vez, ¿No crees que ya lo pudo hacer antes? Claro sin olvidar lo de la galleta y que jugo con tus sentimientos._

-Yo…-Dije levantando la mirada, Todos estaban atónitos.

-¡TU Eres una princesa y es momento que empieces a actuar como una!

 _Oh no dijo eso_

-¡NO QUIERO SER UNA PRINCESA, NUNCA QUISE SERLO!-Explote, Simplemente lo hice

¿Ya que objetivo tenía en intentar ser una gran hija? En pocos días Auradon se convertirá en un caos.

 _Así me gusta_

-Y A USTEDES NUNCA LES IMPORTO NADA MAS QUE LOS ESTUPIDOS REINOS Y QUE TODOS CREAN QUE SI ESTAN VIVIENDO SU ''FELICES PARA SIEMPRE'' ¿PERO SABEN QUE? ESO SE ACABO DESDE QUE YO LLEGUE.

-¡Es suficiente!-Grito Papá levantándose y dejando a Audrey a un costado-Jovencita estas castigada, Solo podrás salir de este castillo para ir a la escuela y Francis será el que te lleve.

Grito señalando al chofer.

-Y no queremos otro berrinche igual a este nunca más ¿Escuchaste?

 _¿Intentan controlarte?_

Todos tienen sus demonios.

Algunas veces los controlamos, Algunas veces somos controlados por ellos

Yo no puedo librarme de ellos.

 _Esta dentro de ti_

Cerré la puerta, haciendo resonar toda la casa.

Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla derecha.

Perdón mamá por no ser la hija perfecta siempre quisiste, No soy nada más que un error y créeme no eres la primera que lo dice.

Esto era estúpido

¿Por qué seguía doliendo? ¿Por qué no podía ignorarlo y seguir con mi vida como antes lo hacía?

 _¿Sigues siendo débil?_

 _Princesa así no me servirías de mucho_

Yo soy la más fuerte de este castillo

 _Es lo que tú dices_

Me tire en el suelo y mi cuarto mágicamente había aparecido todo ordenado.

Alguien toco la puerta que estaba con golpes en ella.

No respondí, La verdad no me interesaba saber nada de nadie.

Las golpizas contra mi pobre puerta-Que ya estaba bastante malograda-Iban aumentando cada vez más.

-Audrey Lárgate-Grite suponiendo que era mi hermana-¡No quiero hablar con nadie!

La persona no paraba de hacerlo.

Me levante del suelo, después de soltar un bufido y Abrí lentamente la puerta.

-Audrey ¿Qué es lo que quie…

Ahí estaba Carlos apoyado contra la pared.

Me seque los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro y por un impulso toque la pulsera que él me había dado hace meses atrás.

-Bia…-El susurro como si hubiera estado muerta.

No podía abrir mi boca, No podía verlo.

Aun sentía esa presión en el pecho que me avisaba que lloraría.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

-Quiero arreglar las cosas, Bia.

-Querer, No significa nada DeVill-Dije cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Mire mi cuarto, Todo lleno de fotos e ilusiones rotas.

 _¿Por qué lloras princesita?_

 _¿Aún lo amas?_

 _ **WOOOW**_

 _ **Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en BBTGE y Me siento orgullosa de mí.**_

 _ **Voy a llorar de emoción (Más de 1 000 palabras papuh)**_

 _ **Le tiraron un portazo a Carlos**_ ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈝9

 _ **Este es el cap. que refleja como es Bia como le duele la traición y el tema del hechizo aún no ha desaparecido del todo**_ ㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3

 _ **PD: Yo le decía eso a mi mamá con un chanclazo me mataba**_


	27. ¡El no te ama!

**Pov Bia**

 _-¡No sé qué esperaba de ti!-Me gritaba una voz aguda desde la oscuridad, Mientras me empujaba contra a un cuarto vació-Siempre serás una débil princesita._

 _El aire se sentía diferente, era más pesado._

 _-¡Igual ya no te necesito!-Me dio un empujón ocasionando que caiga dentro del cuarto, Mi vista se distorsionaba y mi cabeza dolía._

 _Ella cerró la puerta de un portazo antes de soltar una carcajada._

 _No pude sopórtalo más y caí al suelo inerte._

Me levante bruscamente, Otra vez ese estúpido sueño.

Frote mis ojos con mis manos y me levante de la cama deshecha.

Tome una ducha y lo primero que encontré de ropa; Baje las escaleras silenciosamente para que nadie me viera.

Estaba molesta por todo el drama de anoche y aun buscaba una solución para poder llegar a ese condenado espejo Pero ahora que estaba bajo la supervisión de los mayordomos sería mucho más difícil.

Abri la puerta levantándola un poco para que al jalarla no hiciera ese chillido tan irritante.

-Señorita Bia…

Al demonio, se lo dejo todo a Chico.

Voltee derrotada.

-Su madre dijo que la llevara a la escuela y la recogería, Nada de escapadas-Solo asentí-¡Ah verdad! Hoy iremos con la princesa Jess y sus hermanos

¿¡ENSERIO!?

 _Sera mejor que te apresures con nuestro plan princesita, Esa niña no se demorara mucho en quitarte a DeVill…_

 _Oh verdad ya lo hizo_

Bufe enojada y me deje caer en el mueble.

Pasaron 10 minutos y la ''esperada'' niña mimada llego.

-¡Bia,Hermosa!-Entro Joshua corriendo con su irritable voz-¡Escuche lo que paso entre Carlos y tú!

Rodé los ojos y me mordí la lengua para no violentar verbalmente a ese idiota.

-¡Hermanito!-Esa voz chillona-Ella tenía que saber lo que pasaba entre Carlos y yo.

-¿¡QUE!?

-Lo que escuchaste-Respondió-Carlos se enamoró de mi desde el primer momento, Solo que no te lo dijo por pena.

 _¿Dejaras que te hable así?_

-Eso es lo que todos sienten por ti…-Susurro-¡PENA!

-¿Sabes que puedo destruirte, Verdad?-Respondí intentando no arrancarle sus rubias extensiones-Y no solo físicamente, Si sabes lo que te conviene te alejaras de mi Carlos y dejaras de mentir.

-¿Tu Carlos?-Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta la estupidez que había dicho-Te recuerdo que el té odia y si te amara, Jamás me hubiera besado.

-¡Suban al auto!-Llamo el Chofer, Jess giro ocasionando que su asqueroso cabello choque con mi cara.

 _¿No querías vengarte?_

Eso será muy pronto, Muuy pronto.

-.-.-.-.

 _ **Holaaaa**_

 _ **Pues creo que ahora si tienen derecho a querer matarme :'v**_

 _ **Como 1 mes sin actualizar ¿ah?**_

 _ **Estuve con un ''hermoso'' bloqueo que no me dejaba ni pensar en que seguía.**_

 _ **Aparte de eso estuve un poco mal por el bajo movimiento de la historia, Tanto como mío y como en votos y comentarios.**_

 _ **Pero bueh supongo que esto es mi culpa por haber dejado la historia en un tipo de Hiatus diario y no haber sido responsable, No les pediré, Ni pondré un anuncio en el final del capítulo que diga que si no llegamos a los 100 votos y 50 comentarios no subiré más, Jamás haría eso y si lo hago por favor tírenme un ladrillo en la cabeza,Pero unos cuantos comentarios mas no harían daño y no se los pido para llegar a los 1k en comentarios o algo asi, si no para que me ayuden con la historia, me den sus opiniones al respecto.**_

 _ **De todas formas muchas gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que veo sus comentarios en cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Me ayudan mucho.**_

 _ **Bia casi mata a los gemelos XDDDD**_

 _ **Y Jess es muy buena mintiendo-¿Tambien para alguien de la isla?-**_

 _ **Bia Dijo ''MI CARLOS'' XDDD**_

 _ **PD: Sigo con las ganas de hacer el Q &A De Bia ¿Les gustaría?**_


	28. ¡No te vayas!

**Pov Mal**

Abrí pesadamente mis ojos, A mi costado estaba Ben aun dormido.

Anoche estaba demasiado débil, A las justas podía levantarse solo y tenía ataques de pánico mientras dormía.

 _¿Sufre mucho no?_

Bella y Adam no llegaron así que tuve que quedarme con él.

-¡Porfavor no te vayas!-El grito como si quisiera llorar

Gire rápidamente la cabeza, El seguía dormido, su respiración era acelerada y estaba sudando, Al parecer tenía una pesadilla.

Me acomode a su costado, Y empecé a juguetear con su cabello intentando hacer que se calme.

 _Aún hay muchas cosas que hacer a menos claro que quieras seguir torturando a Bennyboo_

Esa maldita voz tenía razón, Tenia que levantarme y ponerle fin a todo esto.

Tome mi teléfono y le escribí a Reza

'' _Oye Niña, Quiero que en 1 hora estén tú y la princesita en el museo. Sin juegos, Terminaremos con esto de una vez''_

Ambos _check's_ se pusieron en azul, Perfecto.

Me puse de pie y Ben empezó a despertarse.

-No,no,no…-Susurre-Duérmete Bennyboo, Yo estoy aquí.

Continúe frotando su cabeza y él se durmió otra vez.

Tome mis zapatos y salí del cuarto.

Talvez este sería un gran día.

 _Oh lo será, créeme._

 **Pov Ben**

-¡Por favor no te vayas!-Le grite a la chica pelimorada.

Ella se iba directamente a una puerta…

¿De dónde?

No tenía ni idea, Todo es tan borroso.

A su costado había dos chicas, Una iba desapareciendo lentamente y la otra se mantenía quieta y al parecer lloraba.

Se dirigían a una horrible sombra.

-¿Porque lo hacen?

-¡No tengo opción!-Grito una voz quebrantada...

¿Bia?

 _NO PODRAN DETENERLAS_

 _NI TÚ_

 _NI NADIE_

 _ **Desde aquí empieza lo interesante**_ ㈴7㈴0

 _ **Todo está tomando forma**_ ㈴5

 _ **Y Ya que estoy inspirada empezare otro cap.**_

 _ **PD:Me ignoraron totalmente,Pero como soy bien khul hare un Q &A De Bia, **_

_**¿Les gustaría en este libro o en otro?**_

 _ **No me ignoren :'v**_

 _ **-No se olviden de votar y comentar-**_


	29. Flashback

**Pov Bia**

Todo el viaje me limite a ponerme mis audífonos y mirar a través de la ventana, Por última vez.

Mi teléfono sonó, Un mensaje de Reza.

'' _Princesita, La jefa dice que tenemos que ir al museo en 40 minutos; No falles''_

¿Cuándo lo he hecho?

¿En el museo… cómo rayos piensa que distraeré al chofer?

Ese hombre juro que no me quitaría la vista de encima.

Me baje del auto ya que habíamos llegado a la escuela, Jess me miro burlona y jalo a su hermano gemelo susurrándole algo.

Rodé los ojos, Idiotas.

Ambos se fueron directamente a sus aulas,La limosina ya no estaba asi que me di media vuelta y corrí.

El museo estaba a unas 5 cuadras, Llegaría en 15 minutos si me apuraba.

Cruce la pista, Estaba completamente desconcentrada ¿Quién lo haría si estábamos a minutos de lograrlo?

Se oyó el sonido de un auto aproximándose a velocidad.

 _¿Quieres morir antes de tiempo eh?_

Levante la mirada, La limosina estaba a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Princesa Bia?!-Grito el hombre bajando del auto, _Oh no_ -¿Qué es lo que hace fuera de la escuela?

Ya valí…

-Tengo que hacer un proyecto y tengo que ir al museo-Dije intentando sonar lo más relajada.

-¿Y la escuela?

-Tengo una hora libre…

-Entra al auto-Ordeno abriendo la puerta

-Puedo ir sola.

-Teniendo en cuenta que casi te atropello, No lo creo-Solté una pequeña risa y rodé los ojos.

¿Cómo rayos me libraría de esto?

Llegamos al museo y ahí estaba Mal con Reza.

Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos cuando me vieron y Mal le dijo algo.

 _Quieren matarte ¿Lo sabes?_

 _Espero que no arruines esto otra vez._

Respire pesadamente, este será un día largo.

El abrió la puerta del auto por mí, Odiaba que hagan eso

-Gracias-Dije bajando del auto-Ahora puedes irte.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Bia?-Respondió-Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría y lo hare, Iré contigo.

Justo lo que no quería que dijera.

Camine hasta donde ellas estaban, Mal me miraba con odio y tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Genial, Otro plan arruinado-Susurro la pelimorada-Gracias princesita.

-Cierra la boca, ¿Puedes hechizarlo?-Ambas intercambiaron miradas.

 _¿Niña, a dónde quieres llegar?_

-¿Hechizarlo?-Mal pregunto más confundida.

-Si Mal, ¿No me escuchaste?-Susurre irritada-Hechizarlo, hazlo dormir o algo, Tu eres la de la magia.

-Hacerlo dormir…-Ella repitió entendiendo-La rueca, Bia es el primer buen plan tuyo.

-¿Oye qué?

-Sabes que es verdad-Rode los ojos-Princesa lleva a tu niñera…

-¡No es mi niñera!-Reproche molesta, Okay si, Prácticamente él era mi niñera-Cierra la boca Mal, nos quedamos sin tiempo.

-Llévalo a la entrada y cuando Reza te avise tú te alejaras ¿Entendiste?-Asentí.

Camine hasta el hombre y le sonreí.

Él es una buena persona, pero no debió entrometerse.

-¿Entraras?-Pregunto abriendo la puerta.

-Si,Claro-Dije volteando a ver a las chicas.

-¿Tus amigas no vienen?

-Ellas vienen por atrás.

Sentí un golpe de parte de Reza, Me agache y Mal apareció detrás de él.

Lo siento tanto…

Al tocar esa rueca-Empezó a gritar y sus ojos perdían su tonalidad verdosa-Te dormirás y al despertar nada de esto recordaras

El hombre se acercaba a la aguja.

Un escalofrió transcurrió toda mi espalda

Esa maldita noche…

Aun escuchaba como Carlos gritaba mi nombre y yo caía al piso inconsciente.

Aun sentía su respiración de cuando él se acercaba lentamente a mí hasta que la doceava campanada sonó.

Aun veía sus ojos cristalizados cuando mi cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro.

Dicen que cuando te estas muriendo ves toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos.

Yo no tenía una vida antes de eso.

Al momento en el que la doceava campanada sacudió los oídos de todos, no pasó nada conmigo.

Todo se volvió negro, Me sentía ligera como si hubieran sacado un enorme peso de mí.

 **Flashback**

-Hola-Dijo una dulce voz, Levante la mirada y era una niña pequeña, No pasaba de los 5 años

Su cabello era casi igual al de Carlos solo que en vez de negro era café con blanco, Prácticamente era idéntica a él, Pero su piel no era tan pálida era más bronceada.

Sus ojos eran color caramelo, Tenía varias pecas, Sus cejas eran gruesas y su nariz era respingada.

Era muy hermosa.

-¿Quién eres?-Vamos Bia, es una niñita, Basta de ser tan mala.

-Me llamo Courtey ¿Tu eres Bia verdad?

Asentí, ella rio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte, Ni siquiera yo sabía que rayos hacía en ese lugar-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Ellos…-Miro hacia un costado-Eso no importa,tienes que despertar mam… Digo Bia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Entrecerré los ojos ¿No se supone que estoy despierta?-¿Estoy durmiendo?

La pequeña niña me miro con tristeza

¿Estoy muriendo?

-Ahí están intentando salvarte, Pero no lo lograran si tú no lo deseas, Mal está intentándolo, pero su magia no es tan fuerte-Dijo con la voz entrecortada-¿Quieres vivir?

-Y-yo-Titubee no sabía que quería ¿Vivir? ¿Desde cuándo era una opción?-Tus padres deben estar muy preocupados niña, será mejor que te vayas

-¿Y tus padres no lo están? ¡Las personas que te aman te esperan!

-Yo no tengo padres y nadie me ama-Respondí enojada-En cambio a ti deben estarte buscando así que vete.

-Ellos te aman más de lo que tú crees-Courtey repitió

-Yo tengo un hermano gemelo-Ella cambio de tema, esa niña hablaba demasiado y era extremadamente tierna.

-¿Gemelos?- Chasque mi lengua-Wow pobres tus padres.

-Ni te imaginas-Rió mirándome.

'' _El hechizo se cumplió, Pero algo más fuerte habita en su ser, Bia despertara y toda esta pesadilla por fin acabara''_

¿Mal?

El grito retumbo en todo el cuarto

Una luz morada inundaba el lugar haciéndolo más claro

-Te lo dije…

'' _Bia por favor despierta, Yo te amo, Siempre lo hice, No sé por qué dije eso, Estaba enojado, No permitiré que nos alejemos otra vez,_

 _James necesita a alguien que le diga que es un torpe,_

 _Keiver necesita a alguien que sea mandona con él,_

 _Ann necesita a alguien que apague el despertador,_

 _Logan necesita a alguien que le rompa el brazo_

 _Todos te necesitamos._

 _Yo, Yo te necesito…''_

¿Carlos?

¿Me necesitan?

¿Me aman?

-Es muy cursi ¿Verdad?-Sentía como mi cara se ponía caliente.

-Sí, Lo es.

-Tienes que irte-Courtney dijo y su cuerpecito empezaba a desaparecer

\- ¿Q-que te pasa?

\- Si quieres vivir-Afirmo con una enorme sonrisa

Yo también empezaba a desaparecer

-¿Y tú? ¿Te volveré a ver?–Ella sonrió

-Yo te ayudare a volver cuando me necesites Bia…

¿Cómo que a volver?

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi hombro, que me saco de mis pensamientos

 _-_ ¡Bia!-Era Reza, Mi chofer-niñera estaba tendido en el suelo- ¿Qué te pasa?¿ Muévete, Mal ya encontró a Maléfica!

 _ **OH POR DIOS**_

 _ **Amo tanto este capítulo.**_

 _ **Tiene tantas referencias al libro anterior.**_

 _ **¿Quién será Courtney?**_

 _ **¿La volveremos a ver?**_

 _ **¿Quiénes serán sus padres?**_

 _ **¿Leyendo esto con voz de comercial?**_

 _ **Ya están tan cerca, Incluso yo fangirleo**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: Casi atropeyan a la estúpida de Bia**_

 _ **-No se olviden de votar y comentar-**_


	30. Engañadas

**Pov Ben**

 _Camine por unos cuantos metros más._

 _El trio de chicas se encontraba adelante, El ambiente era terrorífico, se oían gritos y se escuchaban sonidos como de explosiones._

 _Ellas empezaban a distanciarse, cada una por un lado diferente._

 _La de la derecha se fue corriendo pero la de la izquierda cayo, no se movía, simplemente gritaba descontroladamente como si la estuvieran torturando._

 _Seguí a la del medio._

 _Ahí estaba ella._

 _Otra vez esa chica del cabello morado._

 _Ella se acercaba lentamente al espejo que habíamos trasladado al museo, Todo por fin tomaba sentido._

 _Unos gritos totalmente desgarradores salían de él._

 _Me acerque más y Jale a la linda chica suavemente._

 _Sus hermosos ojos verdes ya no brillaban como antes._

 _Era mi Mal._

 _Tenía la mirada perdida, ya la oscuridad de su alma no le permitía sonreír como antes._

 _Levante la mirada y vi a la persona que habitaba en el espejo._

 _Los ojos verdes de su madre resplandecían como nunca antes, Pero no era un verde hermoso, era un verde chillon, esos que te dañan los ojos con tan solo mirarlos._

 _Maléfica simplemente trono los dedos y la pelimorada cayo inerte al suelo._

 _¡Y TODO LO HIZO PARA SALVARTE!_

 _Todo se volvió oscuro._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-Grite frustrado cayendo de rodillas y tomando mi cabello bruscamente_

 _-Ya nada Ben…-Dijo soltando una risa sumamente escalofriante-Todo está hecho._

 _-No…-Dije sin percatarme que mi voz empezaba a entrecortarse-No, Aún hay remedio, Aún puedo arreglarlo._

 _-Oh pequeño niño, No pudiste hacerlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad, acéptalo, todo está perdido._

 _No si me doy prisa._

Levante mi cabeza, estaba sudando y mi respiración era agitada.

Solo había sido un sueño, espera ¿Mal?

-¿MAL?-Grite, no había respuesta.

Oh no

 **Pov Mal**

Un par de personas se acercaban a mí lentamente, gire la cabeza.

-¿Listas?-Pregunto Bia y Reza asintió.

Solo era tirar el espejo, Mamá se iría de vuelta a la isla, Ben y Yo comenzaríamos de nuevo Y toda esta maldita pesadilla por fin acabaría.

 _5…_

Suspire pesadamente.

 _4…_

Levante mis brazos hasta llegar al espejo que soltaba carcajadas.

 _3…_

- _¡Si, Si, Si!-_ Grito desde el interior

-¿Mal, estas bien?-Pregunto Reza

Mis ojos empezaron a distorsionarse y mi cabeza dolía otra vez, El dolor era insoportable

 _2…_

-¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO!?-Grite al verme con el espejo entre los dedos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Grito Bia, se veía igual de confundida que yo

- _¡SUELTA EL MALDITO ESPEJO!-La voz inundo la habitación-Haz algo bien por primera vez en tu vida._

 _1…_

-¡No, No lo hare!-Las lágrimas amenazaban otra vez-¡Te dije que no era tu juguete!

Otra vez deje de sentir mi cuerpo, Mis manos se levantaban sin mi consentimiento.

Mis hombros ardían al igual que mis brazos.

-¡Bia…!-No tenía ningún control sobre mi cuerpo-¡Llama a Carlos, El sabrá que hacer!

-¿Qué?-Grito-Ese idiota…

-¿No te das cuenta?-Grite a punto de llorar, Estaba siendo usada por mi madre-Ella planeo todo esto, Caímos como estúpidas en su plan

Ella miro a su alrededor, como si no hubiera estado presente todo el tiempo.

-¡Mal, No lo hagas!-Entro Ben corriendo y haciendo que todo lo que había a su paso cayera ocasionando mucho ruido.

Al momento de girar mi cabeza no pude soportarlo más, El espejo se resbalo de mis dedos.

Un fuerte chillido salió de ahí, junto con una masa verde con morado.

Sus carcajadas eran más potentes y mucho más escalofriantes.

Sus ojos tenían una tonalidad verdosa impactante.

Ella estaba ahí parada con una inmensa sonrisa retorcida.

Yo no me movía ¿Ya que podría hacer?

Sentí unos brazos que me jalaban contra una esquina.

-¿Ben?-El me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Mi madre hablo-Veo que no son tan inútiles después de todo.

-¿Qué nos harás?-Pregunto Reza titubeando.

-Oh por ahora nada-Rio-Necesito mis refuerzos y ustedes no son lo suficientemente buenas.

-Romperá la barrera-Ben me susurro

-SI lo hace estamos perdidos, Tenemos que decirles a los demás-Ambos nos levantamos.

Con todas las fuerzas que pude tener me impulse e intente correr.

-¿¡A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN!?-Ella grito levantando su cetro.

No respondimos, Dejar que vea que nos venció no era prioridad.

-¡Mal estoy HABLANDOTE!

Alzo más su cetro e intento golpearme con él.

-¡Corran!-Grito Bia tirándose contra él.

Cayo duramente contra el piso, esa cosa dolía demasiado, Lo digo por propia experiencia

-Oh princesita-Grito- ¡No creas que me olvide de ti!

Ben y yo aprovechamos a salir corriendo, bajamos las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Aun estábamos muy lejos de los demás.

Se llegó a escuchar un fuerte grito…

La barrera empezaba a descascararse, el cielo se volvía más oscuro.

Ben me miro, Él sabía que habíamos perdido la batalla.

El campo se veía deshecho…

Y paso lo peor.

La barrera exploto, ocasionando que ambos cayéramos al suelo y un sonido chillara en nuestros oídos.

Se escuchaban gritos de varias personas, Unas cuantas sirenas de ambulancias y todo un humo negro lleno el aire.

Este era el fin de los ''Y vivieron felices para siempre''

Ahora nadie viviría y mucho menos sería feliz.

Y todo por mi culpa…


	31. Atrapadas

**Pov Bia**

-¡Corran!-Grite abalanzándome contra el cetro de madera.

Caí duramente contra el suelo, Sentía como mi espalda hervía de dolor.

Ya me habían golpeado con eso, pero siempre en las manos y sin tanto odio.

-Oh princesita…-Dijo con una voz macabra-No creas que me olvide de ti.

Mal y Ben lograron salir.

No respondí.

Estaba petrificada, Tengo que aceptarlo, muero de miedo.

Ella me tomo del cabello, arrastrándome hasta una esquina.

Reza estaba a mi costado, maldecía y golpeaba el suelo con su pie.

Me tiro como si fuera un saco lleno de papas.

-Tendrás que esperar…-Sonrió al acercarse a la ventana-Hay cosas más importantes que tú, Oh pero no te sientas mal, tengo mucho tiempo disponible después de esto.

-¿Después de que?-Pregunto Reza.

Ella sonrió.

Toque mi espalda, un poco de sangre corría por ella.

Empezó a susurrar algo…

-¡Ella…-Me dijo Reza-¡Está haciendo un hechizo!

Alce la mirada, Todo me dolía.

Tome mi teléfono y le marque a Carlos lo más rápido que pude, Ben y Mal no podrían solos.

-¿BIA, QUE HACES?-Grito al ver que me ponía de pie.

-Toma, Aquí no hay señal…-Dije tirándole en la cara el teléfono-Llama a Carlos, Necesitamos ayuda.

Maléfica seguía haciendo su hechizo con las manos, solo que ahora lo gritaba.

Su cetro estaba tirado en el suelo.

Era mi momento, Lo tome y levante lo más que pude.

-¡No lo harás!-Grito volteándose y golpeándome en el estómago.

Caí de espaldas y mi cabeza choco contra una pequeña grada

Todo estaba borroso, por un segundo hubo silencio.

¿Ya perdió todo su poder?

Un horrible sonido se apodero de mis oídos y la tierra se estremecio, Levante la mirada.

Había roto la barrera…

Ella empezó a reír histéricamente, Se acercó al balcón y grito algo.

Con todas mis fuerzas llegue a arrastrarme cerca de una ventana.

La barrera estaba destruida y los villanos se acercaban a los bordes de los que salían una especia de madera que iba construyendo un puente.

Ella había pensado en todo.

Todos se iban acercando, Todos los villanos eran libres…

-Ahora si princesita…-Rio tomándome del cabello-Te daré la atención que mereces.

Me jalaba, no tenía idea a donde pero íbamos bajando las gradas.

Al instante escuche la voz de uno de sus manos derechas.

-Mi Señora, los villanos ya están en camino ¿Qué más hacemos?

-¿Esta listo el cuarto?-Pregunto, no entendía nada

-¡Tal y cual como lo ordeno!-Dijo riendo, Ellos me odiaban porque les quitaba gran parte de su trabajo.

-Perfecto, Ah y antes que se vayan a disfrutar llama a Diablo…

-Él ya debe estar en camino…

Diablo era los ojos y oídos de Maléfica, mucho más que su mano derecha.

Ese estúpido cuervo me descubrió leyendo el libro de hechizos y recibí la paliza de mi vida.

-Volviendo a lo importante…-Me tomo fuertemente del brazo, incrustándome sus uñas-Hay que jugar un rato.

Siguió arrastrándome, Yo solo gritaba suplicando que me soltara.

-¡No sé qué esperaba de ti!-Gritaba tirándome a un cuarto oscuro -Siempre serás una débil princesita.

El aire se sentía diferente, era más pesado.

No había ninguna ventana.

-¡Igual ya no te necesito!-Me dio un empujón ocasionando que caiga dentro, Mi vista se distorsionaba y mi cabeza dolía-Esto será el primer paso en mi venganza…

Tiro la puerta de madera haciendo sonar todo.

Un humo raro entraba.

Quería vomitar y cada vez podía respirar menos, empecé a patear la puerta de madera.

-¡DEJAME SALIR…!-Tosí hasta llegar al punto de ahogarme.

Pateaba la puerta pero nada…

Todo empezaba a ponerse borroso.

-¡Reza!-Gritaba, ella aún estaba afuera.

Nadie me oía, se escuchaban gritos provenientes de afuera, Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y mis piernas a tambalear.

-Ayúdame por favor-Dije estrellándome contra la puerta una última vez más, caí al suelo.

No sé qué era lo que respiraba, pero estaba obvio que no era oxígeno, y lo único que los idiotas de la feria de ciencias de Dragon Hall pudieron hacer fue crear algo parecido al Dióxido de Carbono.

Era un tipo de veneno que intoxicaba a las personas, Era una forma de tortura.

Según lo que había escuchado de química y de las conversaciones ''privadas'' de Doug y Evie, una persona podría sobrevivir por lo menos 30 minutos, Ya habían pasado 10 y al parecer nadie tenía la intención de venir.

Sentía como el ''aire'' destruía mis pulmones, cada vez era más difícil respirar.

-Carlos…-Balbuceé antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

 _ **No sé por qué siento que quieren matarme.**_

 _ **Y pues sí, así termina la felicidad y empieza lo divertido.**_

 _ **No sé si se abran dado cuenta pero este libro no será igual al anterior, será…**_

 _ **¿Cómo lo digo?**_

 _ **Amh, Más oscuro.**_

 _ **Por lo mismo que tendremos a los villanos y todo será darks.**_

 _ **Esto es más bien una advertencia y no, no pondré salseo :v…**_

 _ **Aunque 7u7…**_

 _ **Okno XDDD**_

 _ **¿Les gusto el capítulo?**_

 _ **-No se olviden de comentar y votar-**_


	32. Mi Niño

**Pov Reza**

Caí al suelo por el gran estruendo, Aún estaba en el estúpido museo.

Y se escuchó esa voz…

-¿Cómo que su venganza?-Pregunto uno de los secuaces de Maléfica.

-¿Aún no lo entienden?-Respondió irritada-Todos tendremos nuestra venganza, ellos nos encerraron, arruinaron nuestras vidas, Hay que devolverles el favor.

-¿Dejo la ''sorpresa''?-Ella sonrió mirando al museo.

-Hay que iniciar ¿verdad?

Uno de ellos dejo una caja que decía '' Long Live Evil''

Se escuchaba unos golpes de un cuarto…

-¡Bia!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas

-Ayuda-Se escuchó una voz finita, Era ella y estaba débil.

Me acerque a la puerta y hacia un tipo de arcadas, se la podía escuchar ahogándose

Intente patear la puerta, pero nada pasaba, era muy sólida.

Salí corriendo del lugar, Las torturas de Maléfica son letales y con el profundo odio hacia Bia era obvio que no saldría viva.

Corrí varias cuadras, El suelo estaba destrozado y había un humo horrible que no dejaba respirar.

Llegue a Auradon Prep, Todos salían asustados huyendo, Entre y recibí varios empujones y golpes de los demás.

-¿¡Carlos!? –Grite buscando señales de vida del pecoso.

-¡James!-Vi a Ann que estaba junto a Jane, La pelirroja buscaba con los ojos llorosos a su novio.

-Ann-Grite desesperada-¿Dónde está Carlos?

-No tengo idea, Ellos están aquí Reza, Ellos van a matarnos-Gritaba totalmente descontrolada.

-¡Miren que hermoso encontrarlos aquí!-Maléfica entro por una clase, Todos corrían asustados.

-Muévanse- Apareció Evie que nos empujaba a la salida.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Gritaba Doug aterrado.

-Ellos están libres…-Dijo Carlos que cargaba a su perro, Se veía terrible, El solo miraba a lo que solía ser la barrera

-¡Camina!-Evie lo jalo de la chaqueta-Vengan.

Todos la seguimos, ella era la que estaba más cuerda.

-¡Carlos!-Empuje a Doug que no me dejaba pasar-Bia, ella está en problemas.

-¿¡QUE!?-Abrió los ojos como platos y su labio inferior empezó a temblar-¿Dónde está?

-¡Maléfica la encerró en un cuarto, al costado del museo!

El salió corriendo.

-¡Hey alto ahí Carlos!-Grito Evie tomándolo de las orejas -¡Te das cuenta que estas arriesgando todo!

-¡Ella no sobrevivirá!-Respondió desesperado-Por favor...

Las suplicas del pecoso movieron algo dentro del corazón de Evie.

-Iremos contigo.

-¡No!-Respondió Carlos-Tienen que encontrar a Mal y Jay, Busquen refugio y comida.

-¡NO PODRÁS SOLO!-Ella exploto.

-¡CLARO QUE SI, YA LO HE HECHO ANTES!-Esto cada vez se ponía más incomodo-¡POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA CONFÍA EN MI!

-¡CÁLLATE Y CAMINA ANTES DE QUE ME OBLIGUES A...!

-¡Hey Cálmate!-Susurro Doug tomándola de la mano.

-¡Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para valerme por mi mismo Evie!

-¡NO DEJARE QUE MUERAS AHÍ, SABES LO QUE MALÉFICA ES CAPAZ DE HACER Y ACTÚAS DE MANERA EGOÍSTA!

-¿¡YO EGOISTA!?-Respondió indignado-¿Quien es la que no quiere que salve a Bia?

-¡Entiéndeme, Si te matan ya no tendré a mi niño!

-¡QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO!

-Carlos, para mi eres aun lo eres, Cuando te conocí eras un niñato indefenso que era maltratado por todo el mundo y eso me partió el alma porque resulto que eras una gran persona, siempre te he considerado como mi hermanito menor y no soportaría que algo te pasara-Ella respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

El se dio media vuelta ignorando todo lo que la peliazul había declarado.

Se escucharon sollozos de Evie que estaba apoyada en Doug.

Carlos giro su cuerpo y camino lo mas rápido posible a ella, Dandole un fuerte abrazo

-Y tú también lo eres para mí E, Pero tenemos que luchar…-Ella lo interrumpió soltando algunos lloriqueos-En especial ahora.

Evie termino de derrumbarse en los hombros del teñido, Aunque no quisiera ella tenía que aceptar la realidad.

-¡Prométeme que llegaras antes del anochecer!-Él sonrió cortando el abrazo- O si no tendremos que irte a buscar.

 **Dioh no :'v**

 **Esto hace que mi corazón negro se ablande**

 **Amo esa relación sis-bro que ambos tienen y si lo se, es muuuuy corto pero no se, creo que ahí era el lugar perfecto para dejarlo.**

 **¡Ya tengo varios capítulos planeados!**

 **Así que hay para rato**

 **Gracias por los 10K**

 **\- No se olviden de comentar y Votar-**


	33. Dentro del bosque

**Pov Audrey**

Jay me tomo del brazo al escuchar el estruendo, ambos caímos al suelo, Un montón de aves salían de los arboles lleno a ningún lado, se chocaban entre sí.

Un poco de la acera se abrió y las personas corrían buscando refugio.

Jay maldijo.

-¡Rompieron la barrera!-Se veía totalmente perdido.

-¿A-A dónde vamos?

-Al bosque-Dijo sin apartar la mirada del cielo oscuro gracias al humo-Ellos jamás entraran ahí.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos, pero lo detuve ya que se escuchó un crujido proveniente de un árbol.

-¡Muévete!-Lo jale ya que el inmenso árbol caería aplastándonos.

-¡Van a matarnos, Van a matarnos!-El repetía como si estuviera en un tipo de transe.

-¡Vamos a buscar a mis padres!-Intente calmarlo-¡Ellos con los demás reinos tenían precauciones por si esto pasara!

Ambos corrimos esquivando los residuos de la barrera que caían del aire.

Habíamos llegado, Nos acercamos al portón de ingreso.

¿Y Los guardias?

Esto estaba muy mal.

Me acerque junto a Jay, No había nadie en la entrada pero si habían gotas de sangre.

Se escuchó un disparo, como de una bala.

Abrí los ojos como platos al igual que Jay, Sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba.

Mis padres y todas las personas que me habían visto crecer estaban ahí adentro.

-¡No…!-Grite, pero casi no se escuchó porque me tapo la boca.

-Camina…-Susurro llevándome al árbol que estaba detrás del castillo.

Se escuchó una horrible risa del interior de mi casa.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?-Era mamá…

El castaño me tapo con su espalda, Yo sentía un nudo horrible en mi garganta.

Sacaban a mis padres mientras eran apuntados con unas pistolas.

Papá golpeo a uno de los secuaces que se intentó pasar de listo con mi madre, Uno levanto su arma y disparo al cielo.

Cerré mis ojos de golpe, sentí unas lágrimas corriendo por mi cara.

-¿Dónde están mis hijas?-Pregunto cayendo al piso.

-Quizás muertas, Quizás estén ''jugando'' con ellas o talvez…- Papá empezó a forcejear con uno y logro patearlo ocasionando que caiga al suelo retorciéndose

El mismo que tiro la bala se la puso en la cabeza a mi mamá.

-¡Escúchame bien Philip, Sigues con tus estúpidos juegos yo mismo me encargare de matarte a ti y a tu esposa!

Solté un quejido, Pero esta vez Jay no me tapo la boca.

-¿Matamos a todos los sirvientes verdad?-Asintieron, soltó a mi madre y se dirigía a nuestro escondite, Jay solo me abrazo y beso mi cabeza.

-¡Tienes que correr y no interesa lo que pase!-Susurro con la reparación agitada de miedo-¡Corre y no pares hasta encontrar a Evie, ellos te ayudaran con Bia!

-¡No me dejaras!-Dije aferrándome a su brazo.

-¡SALGAN DE AHÍ!-Grito uno de ellos-¡Igual les volare la cabeza, no hagan que vaya a buscarlos!

Jay me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-¡No me iré sin ti!

El me tomo de la mano y me hizo bajar primero por la pequeña bajada que guiaba a los bosques de Auradon.

-¡Oh ambos se quedaran!-Grito un hombre saliendo de las sombras con una ametralladora.

-¡Corre!-Susurro Jay haciendo que caiga, Llegue a ver como el hombre lo tomaba del cabello y levantaba el arma.

Se escuchó como presiono el gatillo.

Yo solo corrí, corrí llorando ya que todo lo que amaba estaba siendo destruido.

No tenía control sobre mis pasos, Sentía como no llegaba aire a mis pulmones, sentía como era vivir un verdadero infierno.

Se escuchó como alguien se acercaba a mí, sus zapatos iban destrozando las hojas ya secas.

Caí al suelo chocándome contra una roca , Sentí como recargo su arma.

Acto seguido la puso en mi cabeza.

Unas manos heladas me tomaron de los hombros.

-¿¡AUDREY!?-Grito la voz de una chica que se agachaba y me abrazaba.

Evie…

 _ **¿Por qué siento que me quieren matar?**_

 _ **Dios no puedo, muchos sentimientos encontrados :'v**_

 _ **Justo en el shipp**_

 _ **-No se olviden de votar y comentar-**_


	34. Long live evil

**Pov Carlos**

Todo estaba destruido…

Los autos,

Las casas,

La acera…

Ni se podía caminar, incluso me había tropezado unas quince veces al correr.

Ya estaba en el museo, pero no podía escuchar nada.

Ingrese por la puerta, las ventanas estaban rotas y había una mancha de sangre.

-¡Bia!-Grite sin respuesta alguna, cada vez empezaba a frustrarme más.

Solo había silencio, un silencio tan horrible que ocasionaba escalofríos, decidí salir de ahí.

Ningún grito, Ningún sonido, Ninguna respiración.

Y eso me aterraba.

-¡Al costado del museo!-Repetía intentando ubicarme.

Al parecer había algo en la puerta, ya que me tropecé.

-¡Dieciséis!-Intente tranquilizarme, me agache y tome la caja que tenía grabada ''Long Live Evil''

Hacia un sonidito extraño así que la acerque a mi oído.

 _Bip_

Eran pitidos, Como de una bomba…

 _Bip_

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡Carlos, Idiota!-Me regañe a mí mismo, tirando la caja a lo profundo del museo

Salí del lugar, mucho más desesperado que antes, No entendía las indicaciones de Reza.

''Al costado del museo''

 _Bip_

Se escuchó un ligero golpe de un cuarto en una esquina de la sala…

Dentro del museo.

-Reza, Estas muerta…-Susurre dándome cuenta que estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado.

Corrí y empecé a patear la puerta.

Nada pasaba.

 _Bip_

Respire hondo, no llegaría a ningún lado desesperándome.

 _Bip_

-¡Uno, Dos, Tres!-Grite pateándola con mucha más fuerza.

Se inclinó un poco.

-¡Te voy a sacar de ahí!-Esperaba una respuesta, si quiera un susurro, pero nada otra vez.

 _Bip_

Según los ''entrenamientos'' en Dragon Hall una puerta necesita más de un golpe para romperse, pero esta no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacerlo.

''En algún momento el marco de la puerta se astillará y podrás soltarlo de un golpe''

Recordé la voz del padre de Keiver…

Por fin algo de esa estúpida clase sirvió en la vida.

 _Bip_

La parte del centro de la puerta se empezó a desprender, hasta que lo logre.

La puerta cayó hecha pedazos.

 _Bip_

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, Un aire asqueroso salía de ahí.

Tosí, era imposible estar ahí sin que te duela la cabeza, todo empezaba a distorsionarse.

Los sonidos de la caja aumentaron, eran mucho más rápidos y continuos.

Era obvio que si no salíamos de ahí rápido, probablemente no lo haríamos nunca.

La levante, Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

-¡Saldremos de aquí!-Le susurre al oído, Su piel estaba helada.

Arrastraba mis pies, mis rodillas empezaban a doblarse.

-¡Saldremos de aquí!

Bajamos unas cuantas escaleras, ya estábamos afuera casi al costado del letrero del museo.

-Estarás bien-Le susurre sacando un mechón de cabello de su cara.

Los pitidos se habían callado.

-¡Ay no!-Hable inconscientemente.

Empecé a correr y en un acto de estupidez me tropecé.

¿¡EN SERIO DEVILL JUSTO AHORA!?

Vi mi pierna y había una herida.

-¡Por la…!-La toque y ardía demasiado.

Nos arrastre hasta llegar detrás de una limusina.

Por instinto voltee a ver la dichosa caja.

Se había prendido fuego, Esa cosa explotaría todo el lugar y lo sabía bien porque yo había ayudado a hacerla en la feria de ciencias de hace dos años.

Cuando la hicimos hubo un supuesto ''error'', la cosa esa exploto y creo que alguien murió, Maléfica la ''confisco'' junto con la investigación de como la habíamos hecho y ahora se bien dónde estaba.

Mire a Bia.

-Lo siento princesa…-Le di un beso en la cabeza y la abrace intentando protegernos

3…

2…

1..

Un sonido horrible ahogo mis oídos.

Todo se volvió negro.


	35. No volveré

**Narrador Omnisciente**

-¡Mi señora!-Dijo uno de los secuaces interrumpiendo a la mujer que miraba contenta todo el caos que había causado-Todos los héroes ya han sido sacados de sus castillos.

-¿Alguno ocasiono problemas?-Pregunto sin apartar la mirada de la ventana rota.

-Lo típico, los reyes quisieron ''jugar'' un rato, nada grave, pero algunos de los niñitos mimados desaparecieron.

-¿Cuáles?-Su voz se tornó mucho más seca y tenebrosa.

-Hasta ahora, no hay registro de Logan Charming, Las dos mocosas Fitzherbert, la hija del hada, la mitad-sirena mitad-humana, Los niños de Hércules, Audrey, El rey Ben…

-¡¿Con que decidieron huir eh?!-Respondió tomando su cetro-¡Pobres pequeños, deben tener frio, hambre y mucho miedo!

Un escalofriante silencio se hizo presente en la sala.

-¡Habrá que irlos a buscar!-Continuo tras soltar una carcajada-¡Ah y no lo olvides, que el rey Ben sea su prioridad!

-¿Y que con los demás?-Maléfica lo miro como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez de su vida-¿Son importantes verdad?

-Aún no lo entiendes ¿Verdad?-Se puso la mano en las sienes- Yo quiero destrucción, caos irreparable, que los ''héroes'' nos tengan miedo, que nos respeten y para que esto se complete todo debe ser destruido, desde el más indefenso e inútil sirviente, hasta el Rey de Auradon, Quiero a la mitad de ustedes inservibles buscando a los niños y a la otra mitad ayudándome a acabar con los padres, Pero todos juntos busquen a Ben.

-¿Y Que hay con su hija, Mal?

-¡Solo obedezcan!-Grito quedándose sin paciencia- Todo esto se convertirá en un caos cuando el ''Rey'' haya caído, ¡Lo quiero muerto!

 **Pov Ben**

Unas cuantas cenizas caían del cielo, todo estaba nublado y el olor a humo no dejaba respirar.

Se escucharon unas risas histéricas, levante la mirada y un cuervo negro volaba sobre nosotros.

-Diablo…-Susurro Mal tomándome de la mano y jalándome hasta llegar a un árbol.

-¿Quién?-Pregunte sin soltarla

-¡Ben, están aquí!-Continuo, ignorándome

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscar al hada o a mis padres, ellos sabrán que hacer!

El sonido de balas chocando contra el piso no me dejaba pensar y mucho menos ubicarme.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos zapatos aproximándose, Tome a Mal de la mano y llegamos a escondernos detrás de un auto.

-¿Esos no son los padres de Bia y…?-Fui interrumpido por un Shh de Mal.

-Cállate, nos encontraran.

-¡Sus celdas estarán frías, Talvez encuentren una rata o algo más!-Los secuaces rieron-¡O quizá mueran antes de llegar, nadie sabe!

-¿Celdas?-Susurre.

-Los encerraran- Ella respondió mirando la escena-A todos Ben, Ahí deben estar tus padres.

-No podemos ir solos, Nos harán trizas ahí-Era muy peligroso ir, no quiero perderla, no lo soportaría-Tenemos que buscar a los demás y con refuerzos regresaremos.

-¿Y tus padres?-Siguió dándome la contra.

-Ellos salieron de esto una vez, podrán volverlo a hacer.

Ella bufo, sabía que yo tenía razón.

-Ven, vamos-Dijo entrando al bosque.

-¿Crees que serían tan tontos al meterse ahí?

-Oh créeme, el bosque será un prado hermoso al comparación con lo que deben estar haciendo en la ciudad.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Se escuchó como uno de los secuaces se acercaba.

-Corre-Ordeno Mal jalándome y empezando a despejar el camino con sus pies.

Se escuchó un disparo, Ambos nos alejábamos sin ningún rumbo aparente.

Corríamos por quien sabrá donde, Mal miraba para atrás de reojo

Yo por instinto también lo hice.

-¡Ay Dios!- No había pisado bien y caí.

Mal jadeaba y se acercó a ayudarme.

-¿¡No viste la colina esa!?-Me regaño.

-No…-Susurre.

-Levántate-Ordeno estrechando su mano para poder impulsarme.

-Gracias Ig…

-¡Cállate Ben!

Espérate un segundo…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada…-Giro la cabeza a otra dirección-Solo muévete, Como dijiste ''Tenemos que buscar a los demás''

Empezó a caminar alejándose de mí.

-¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?-Dije algo ofendido.

-No estoy molesta, solo camina.

-¡No Mal, así te pones siempre que te enojas!-Empecé a alzar la voz-¿Por qué estas molesta?

-¡Porque arruinaste todo!-Exploto

-¿Qué?-Estaba empezando a molestarme de verdad-Creo que yo fui el que te salvo.

-Tú fuiste el que me distrajo, Yo podía hacerlo sola, No necesitaba un héroe.

-Eso no era lo que parecía…

Continúo alejándose.

-Camina, se está haciendo de noche.

-¿Por qué crees que es mi culpa?

-¡Ben ya basta!-Grito haciendo que unas aves salgan volando-No quiero pelear, solo muévete.

-Está bien-Respondí molesto-La siguiente vez no regresare por ti.


	36. Siempre

**Narrador Omniciente**

Un cuervo entro por la ventana ya rota y al instante transformándose en humano.

-¿Lo quieres muerto?-Pregunto sacando algunas plumas de su abrigo.

-¿Tu qué crees?-Respondió Maléfica sarcástica.

-Pides demasiado, deberías conformarte con esta belleza-Dijo mirando todo el caos.

-Esto no es nada a comparación de lo que quiero lograr, Y tú me ayudaras a conseguirlo.

-Oh no, tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

-¡Crees que me interesa!-Grito-Te di tu libertar pajarraco, esta será tu forma de pagar todo lo que he hecho por ti.

-¡Vamos!-Respondió irritado-¡Te ayude a criar a tu hija, También a la niñita que se enamoró de DeVill, Fui tu esclavo por 20 años!

-No me digas que no quieres verlo muerto, verlo agonizar, vengarte.

Hubo un silencio y él lo pensó mejor.

Se imaginó la cruel escena.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Sí, sí quiero…-Respondió dándose la vuelta-¿Cómo quieres que muera?

-Sorpréndeme…

 **Pov Mal**

No le respondí.

Seguimos caminando, él no era bueno en esto de andar en un bosque.

Cada dos segundos se golpeaba o caía contra algo.

-¡Busquen a todos!-Abrí los ojos como platos-¡Tráiganlos y sanos!

-¿Doug?-Pregunte al ver al chico de lentes de espaldas.

El volteo, su ropa estaba media rota, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos ligeramente rojos.

Al vernos sonrió.

Ben corrió donde estaba y le dio un gran abrazo, Ambos eran buen amigos y después de todo esto encontrarnos era un alivio.

-¿Audrey?-Pregunto Ben al ver a una chica castaña tirada en el suelo, estaba con los ojos llorosos.

Él se arrodillo, Audrey dijo algo que no llegue a escuchar y rompió en llanto.

Ben me miro paralizado, Su boca se había abierto y rápidamente abrazo a la chica.

-Llegaron…-Dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

-¿Evie?-Susurre, estaba totalmente desalineada.

-La única…-Dijo y notablemente se guardaba unas enormes ganas de explotar en llanto.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Yo solo llegaba a ver a Ann, Lonnie, Audrey, Chad, algunos chicos más.

-Somos los únicos que pudimos escapar de la escuela…-Su voz se entrecortaba.

-Y-Y ¿Carlos, Bia…?-Mi cabeza empezaba a doler, Audrey empezó a llorar más fuerte y observe de reojo como los demás chicos bajaban la cabeza-¿Jay…?

Evie se limitó a mirar para atrás y a taparse la boca.

-Evie…-Empezaba a perder la paciencia-¿Dónde está Jay?

Nadie contesto.

-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!?-Grite, Ella volteo y su cara estaba repleta de lágrimas.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA!?-Repetí, sentí una presión horrible en el pecho y que mis ojos se distorsionaban.

-¡ELLOS LO MATARON!-Audrey hablo, se escuchaba un intenso dolor en sus palabras

Sentí como si me tiraran un baldazo de agua con bloques de hielo, Audrey empezó a llorar más fuerte, Ben la abrazaba.

-N-No…

Ella asentía y lloraba.

-¡NO!-Grite, todo esto era mi culpa, Yo había ocasionado esto.

No…

No…

Retrocedí, no podía más.

Conocía a Jay hace demasiados años, él no podía estar muerto, no podía.

El escapaba de esto, siempre lo ha hecho.

Evie se acercó y me abrazo.

Ambas lloramos.

Lloramos como un par de niñitas que habían perdido lo más valioso que poseían y lo habíamos hecho.

Habíamos perdido una amistad de años.

Habíamos perdido a un amigo.

No podía creerlo, Las lágrimas no dejaban de transcurrir por toda mi cara.

-No, No, No…-Balbucee.

-Él no está muerto…-Evie susurro -No veo su cuerpo, así que para mí él está vivo y regresara en cualquier momento y se empezara a reír de nosotros.

-Evie…-La abrace más fuerte, estaba destrozada.

-¡No!-Grito-Él está burlándose de nosotros, lo vamos a encontrar, No me interesa nada, lo encontraremos.

-Shh…-Intente calmarla, yo aún no lo procesaba, No entendía nada; Pero ella estaba peor que yo.

-¿Qué pasara con la promesa que hicimos?-Su voz empezaba a cortarse otra vez-Somos mejores amigos por _siempre…_

Resalto la palabra siempre.

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo que _siempre_ significa? Él está vivo Mal, cumplirá la promesa, Él lo hará.

Se escucharon unos pasos de alguien que aún estaba dentro del bosque.

Era Reza.

-¿Lo encontraste?-Pregunto Evie secándose las lágrimas.

-Evie…-La chica estaba con cierto miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo encontraste?-Repitio-¿Fuiste al museo, encontraste a Carlos?

-Evie…-Ella cerro los ojos-Ellos hicieron explotar el museo…


End file.
